My Heart Still Doesn't Change
by Run Maharani
Summary: Yunho menyia-nyiakan Jaejoong, 'istri'nya. Sampai suatu hari Jaejoong menyerah dan pergi dari Yunho. Namun disaat itulah Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.. Jeongmal mianhae yo Yorobun..
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong Yorobun.. Ini adalah Fanfic pertama aku di fandom ini, sekaligus fanfic pertama YUNJAE-ku.. Mohon maaf kalo ada typos, salah publish, atau kesalahan lainnya yang gak disengaja. Maafkan diriku yang katrok bin gak apdet yang baru belajar aplod fict di fandom ini.. Oiya, namaku RUN, kelas 3 SMA *gak penting!*

Fanfic ini punyaku, asli.. Tapi mungkin udah ada juga fanfic lain yang punya jalan cerita mirip dengan ini, tapi sungguh, sungguh ini karya saya *percayalah.. hehe* Kalau Yunjae milik diri mereka masing-masing.. Yang milik saya itu cuma Jaejoongnya saja *ditendang sampe melayang dg kecepatan cahaya*

Enjoy ya yorobun.. Kalau ada kesalahan dalam publishingnya, dengan senang hati aku mau terima tutor buat publis FF di fandom ini.. *I really need one, but I dont know who wants to.. T.T*

* * *

"My heart still doesn't change.."

Sakit.. Sakit luar biasa yang hanya disebabkan oleh sebaris e-mail itu.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Aku tidak berusaha menahan air mataku. Kubiarkan mereka menari-nari di mataku, sebelum jatuh dan membuat aliran tersendiri di pipiku. Aku lelah.. Sejujurnya aku lelah menangisi hal yang sama selama setahun belakangan ini.. Dia bahkan tidak melepaskanku setelah segala luka yang dia torehkan di hatiku yang malang ini. Itulah keyataannya. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar melepasku. Jung Yunho tidak pernah melakukan itu.

Mati-matian aku berusaha membunuh perasaan ini. Mati-matian aku berusaha melupakannya. Tapi apa? Keadaan seolah-olah berbalik sekarang. Jung Yunho, pemuda berhati sedingin es sekarang mengejar-ngejarku. He is yearning for me. Tapi terlambat. Aku tidak lagi ingin hatiku dilukai. Aku tidak lagi ingin fisikku disiksa. Sudah cukup darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Sudah cukup airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. Aku menyerah, aku sudah pasrah. I let him go.

Kudekap tubuhku sendiri. Tubuh yang penuh dengan bekas luka. Perlahan kujalankan tangan kananku tepat di dadaku. Hati ini.. juga penuh dengan luka. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Jung Yunho yang dulu sudah berubah. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya. Maafku sudah habis. Aku sudah tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan lagi.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sakitnya pukulan yang kuterima. Bau anyir darah yang tak henti keluar. Asin airmata yang selalu mengalir. Permohonanku agar dia menghrntikan perbuatannya. Tapi apa? Aku hanya pelampiasan amarah baginya. Jung Yunho tidak pernah mencintaiku, pria yang dipilihkan orangtuanya untuk menjadi istrinya.

=6 bulan setelah menikah=

Yunho membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar mengagetkanku yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantorku yang kubawa ke rumah. Sejak kami menikah dia memang tidak mengizinkanku untuk pulang bekerja terlalu malam. Pertama-tama kukira ini karena dia sudah mulai ingin melindungiku, tapi aku salah, suatu hari dia menyuruhku berhenti bekerja sepenuhnya. Dengan dia melarangku bekerja, dia bisa dengan bebas menjadikanku pelampiasan amarahnya, tanpa harus khawatir orang lain curiga karena melihat muka dan tubuhku yang penuh lebam karena pukulannya.

"JAE! SUDAH KUKATAKAN HENTIKAN PEKERJAANMU ITU!" aku memang tidak sepenuhnya berhenti bekerja, dan dia baru tau hal itu.

"Yun, aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Biarkan aku menjalaninya. Lagipula aku tidak mengganggumu kan? Aku~"

PLAK!

Tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku. Panas, sakit, sampai meyesakkan dadaku.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bekerja kalau bukan karena keinginanku sendiri!" tindakan yang fatal. Bagaikan membangunkan singa tidur, aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

PLAK!

Sekali lagi. Mata Yunho berkilat-kilat menahan marah. Aku hanya memejamkan mata saat Yunho menarik kerah bajuku lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke dinding. Aku terkapar di lantai, tidak berani menatapnya lagi. Dia berlutut, lalu dengan satu sentakan keras dia menarik rambutku. Aku tetap menutup mataku. Perlahan dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, melumatnya pelan. Apa ini? Dari gerakan selembut inipun aku tidak bisa merasakan sedikitpun cintanya padaku.

"Aakkhh.." dia menggigit bibir bawahku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dia melepas ciumannya dengan kasar lalu menahan kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya, dia memaksaku menatapnya.

"Sekeras apapun aku mencoba menemukan sedikit saja rasa untukmu, aku malah semakin benci padamu, Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun gara-gara kau aku kehilangan perempuan yang aku cintai. Gara-gara kau semua orang melihat aneh padaku karena kenyataan yang mereka dapat adalah aku seorang gay. JUNG YUNHO pengusaha muda yang sukses adalah GAY! Aku benci padamu, Jae!" satu tamparan lagi melayang ke pipiku. Hari ini aku baru mengetahui pendapat Yunho sebenarnya terhadap diriku. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku dan membiarkanku tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah akulah yang memaksamu untuk menikahiku!" kataku dengan nada yang aku tau dia membencinya. Pelan, tapi menusuk.

Dia berbalik, mengayunkan kakinya tepat di perutku. Seketika aku merasa mual, perutku terasa seperti dihantam benda yang sangat keras.

"Jangan melawanku lagi, Jae! Kau bisa saja mati di tanganku!"

"Bukannya dari awal memang itu yang kau inginkan?" balasku. Yunho menatapku dingin.

"Tidak Jae. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Mati adalah hukuman yang terlalu ringan bagimu. Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit, Jae. Sampai kau tidak bisa lagi menangis." Lalu Yunho meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

=End of Flashback=

Penderitaanku dimulai dengan orangtua kami yang telah berjanji akan menikahkan anaknya bahkan sejak sebelum kami lahir. Siapa yang mengira bahwa anak dari keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung keduanya adalah laki-laki? Dan karena keluarga kami adalah keluarga terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi arti sebuah janji, semuanya tetap dilaksanakan. Mungkin saja benar, aku menyukai Jung Yunho, tapi dia tidak. Bahkan karena dia harus menikahiku dia harus merelakan kekasihnya yang sudah dia cintai sejak SMA. Dan karena itu dia sangat membenciku.

TBC

* * *

Mohon reviewnya ya yorobun.. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati dan lapang dada selapang jidatnya Yoochun *ditampar bolak-balik*


	2. Chapter 2

Yorobun... Aku balik lagi.. Semoga kalian merindukanku.. *guak mungkeeenn* hehe..

Enjoy ya FF abual ini.. Walaupun abual kubuat dengan sepenuh hati loh.. Ampe melimpah2 hatinya.. hehe..

Oiya, di FF ini ceritanyah uke itu bisa hamil kayak perempuan, jadi kalo ada uke hamil di FF ini mah dokternya kagak heran lagi, soalnya udah lumrah gitu.. Ini FF M-Preg pertama sayah, jadi kalo jelegg bin abual bin gajehh bin lebai atau apalah pendapatmuh tentang ini, ya terserah deh.. Sekali lagi aku ingetin DONT LIKE DONT READ. No bashing, no war, aku cinta damai dan aku bukan teroris *?* Enjoy ya.. Aku capek bikin disclaimer, soalnya kan kalian udah maklum aja kalo Lee Sungmin punya saya.. *oke, oke, saya becanda. Mohon hentikan kegiatan mengasah pisau anda*

Enjoyy...

* * *

"My heart still doesn't change.. Please come back to me.."

E-mail itu datang lagi. Dari orang yang sama. Yunho lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku, kembali merasakan sakit menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Sakit di setiap jantungku memompakan darah keluar lewat arteri, begitupun saat darah itu masuk kembali ke jantung lewat vena.

Sakit kenapa? Sakit karena aku juga mencintainya, karena aku harus berusaha mengabaikan hatiku yang susah payah memanggil-manggil namanya. Aku tau itu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa agar aku bisa bersamanya. Karena dia tidak pantas memilikiku. He doesn't even deserve me. Dan aku benci kenyataan pahit itu.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, memeluk kedua kakiku hingga lututku hampir bersentuhan dengan dada. Sejujurnya aku bosan dengan kegiatan seperti ini, tiap hari menangis, menangis, menangis lagi. Kenapa sebagai laki-laki aku sangat lemah? Aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar membela diriku sendiri. Pantas saja Jung Yunho membenciku.

Aku benar-benar masih ingat kejadian yang membuatku meninggalkan Yunho. Kejadian itu sudah mencoret nama Yunho selamanya dari hati seorang Kim Jaejoong. Selamanya.

=7 bulan setelah pernikahan=

Aku sudah benar-benar berhenti bekerja, aku tidak ingin memperuncing situasi dengan Yunho. Seperti biasanya, malam ini Yunho pulang larut dan aku menungguinya sambil menonton televisi. Dia akan sangat murka bila aku tidak melakukan hal ini. Sudah hampir jam setengah dua tapi dia masih belum datang juga. Aku mulai mengantuk dan perlahan kurebahkan badanku di sofa sampai akhirnya mataku terpejam.

Tiba-tiba satu sentakan keras mengagetkanku, aku bahkan belum sempat tertidur sepenuhnya. Jung Yunho, suamiku itu sekarang sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhku. Berkali-kali aku menelan ludah karena ketakutan, dan aku yakin dengan melihatku begini dia semakin merasa menang atasku.

"Kenapa ummaku bisa tau apa saja yang aku lakukan padamu? Bukannya aku pernah bilang, jangan sampai ada keluarga kita yang tau, atau kau sendiri yang akan merasakan akibatnya. KAU TIDAK INGAT ITU JAE?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku tidak memberitau siapa-siapa, Yun.. Aku.." Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya dari tanganku lalu duduk di sofa. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya heran, kenapa dia tidak memukulku seperti biasanya?

"Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti istri kan Jae? Itu kan yang kau bilang pada ummaku?" aku tertegun. Suara Yunho melembut, dan.. ada perasaan aneh menyeruak di hatiku, sedikit harapan seperti muncul di jalan yang tengah kulalui bersamanya.

Mertuaku memang datang ke rumah ini tadi pagi tanpa memberitau terlebih dahulu. Dia bilang dia ingin melihat kondisi rumah tangga putranya satu-satunya, dan tentunya aku yang dia sayangi bagaikan anak kandung sendiri. Tapi yang dia dapati bukanlah seperti yang dia harapkan. Dia mendapatiku dengan lebam di wajah, lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata, dan pipi yang semakin tirus. Tanpa harus diberitaupun mertuaku itu sudah tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Bagaimanapun dialah yang paling tau siapa Jung Yunho, seperti apa perangainya, bagaimana caranya melampiaskan emosi. Tanpa harus berceritapun mertuaku itu sudah tau kalau Yunho-lah yang menyebabkan kondisiku se-menyedihkan ini.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu.." aku memang tidak pernah mengadukan apa-apa. Selama sejam penuh mertuaku di sini, dan ajaibnya kami tidak mengatakan apapun. Mertuaku itu sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sibuk menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi di rumah ini dengan melihat situasi sekitar, mirip seorang detektif.

Yunho menengadah menatapku yang masih berdiri. Dia lalu menarik tanganku dengan kasar sampai aku terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau dapat apa yang kau mau, Jae.. Aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kau minta. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau caraku tidak sama dengan cara yang kau harapkan.." perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Nada sedingin es itu terasa sangat menghantuiku, sampai membuat berdiri bulu kudukku.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Yunho merengkuh kepalaku lalu menekan bibirnya ke bibirku. Bukan gerakan yang lembut, tapi lumatan yang kasar dan perih. Dia mabuk berat, aku bisa merasakan alkohol dari bibirnya. Semakin lama semakin sakit dan tekanannya semakin kuat. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari Yunho, tapi lalu aku sadar kalau kekuatannya bukanlah tandinganku. Aku menyerah, aku membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan pada tubuhku. Toh aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit di tubuh maupun di hatiku. And that night, I lost my virginity for him. He 'rapes' me. With no love at all. Sakit, dalam artian yang sebenarnya, sampai di akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

=3 weeks later=

Aku membuka mataku, rasanya lemas. Aku pingsan lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini aku merasa tidak punya tenaga melakukan apapun. Ah, padahal sebentar lagi Yunho pulang dan aku belum memasak apapun untuk makan malamnya. Sudah jam berapa ya? Yang jelas ini sudah malam, entah berapa lama aku pingsan di lantai kamar.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, lalu perlahan-lahan mencoba berdiri. Yunho tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini, karena kalau dia melihatnya dia akan semakin benci padaku yang selemah ini.

"JAE!" ah, mimpi buruk datang lagi. Memang setelah kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu Yunho sudah jarang memukuliku. Bahkan berkali-kali aku mendapatinya sedang menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

Yunho membuka pintu kamar lalu berdiri di pintu. Dia menatapku sebentar, mungkin dia takjub melihatku yang seberantakan ini.

"Jae, aku lapar." Katanya. Nada suara meminta tolong, aku senang mendengar itu darinya. Aku tersenyum sekilas lalu segera menuju ke dapur. Namun sebelum tiba di dapur, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Rasanya badanku lemas, tidak punya tenaga sedikitpun. Aku membiarkan tubuhku jatuh ke lantai, hanya tinggal menunggu kesadaranku hilang saja. Tapi aku berahan. Tidak ada yang akan menolongku, jadi aku tidak boleh pingsan lagi.

Aku memejamkan mataku meskipun aku masih sadar. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, kalau Yunho melihatku seperti ini entah apa yang akan dia perbuat. Membiarkanku? Atau malah sekalian saja membunuhku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepalaku diangkat dan disandarkan diatas sesuatu. Aku tau ini Yunho, aku hapal aroma tubuhnya. Dia meletakkan kepalaku di pahanya.

"Jae!" dia menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan. Aku ingin sekali membuka mataku tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Mi.. mianhae yo Yun.. Aku.. aku lelah sekali.." tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit di perutku, sakit sekali serasa dihantam benda yang beratnya berkilo-kilo. "Nggh..." aku mengerang lemah saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di kakiku. Aku tau apa itu, bau anyir darah, dan itu mulai menakutiku. Aku kenapa?

"Jae, palli irona.. Jangan menakutiku Jae! Aku.." Yunho terhenti. Aku sendiri juga takut, aku tidak bermaksud menakutinya. "Aish.. Jae! Kau berdarah.." aku tau Yun, aku tau.. Tolong lakukanlah sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitku ini..

"Sa..kit.. Tolong aku.. Yun.. mmhh.." Aku masih bisa merasakan Yunho membopongku, dan di dalam bopongannya aku merasa.. aman? Aku percaya padanya, percaya kalau dia akan menolongku. Aku menyerah atas rasa sakitku dan membiarkan kesadaranku menghilang perlahan-lahan.

=Author POV=

Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Entah kenapa dia khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat. Pucat, lemah. Diam-diam ada rasa takut yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Dia menyetir dengan satu tangan sambil tangan yang lainnya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang dingin, sambil berusaha menghangatkannya.

"Jae.." setetes airmata jatuh di pipinya dan dia kaget karena itu. Jung Yunho, laki-laki yang tidak pernah meneteskan setetespun airmata kini menangisi orang yang bahkan tidak pernah dia anggap ada. Jung Yunho sekarang sedang menangisi Kim Jaejoong. Rasa takut menyelimutinya.

Setiba di rumah sakit Jaejoong segera ditangani di Unit Gawat Darurat. Yunho menunggunya di luar, sambil meremas-remas tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu sebaliknya. Setelah beberapa lama, dokter keluar dan meminta Yunho ke ruangannya.

"Seharusnya anda menjaga istri anda, Tn. Jung. Apa dia sering pingsan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya dokter itu. Yunho merasa pertanyaan itu menyudutkannya. Dia memang tidak pernah menjaga Jaejoong, bahkan menganggapnya ada saja dia tidak.

"Saya.. saya tidak tau, dok." Jawabnya sejujurnya.

"Tidak tau? Benar kan kalau dia adalah istri anda?" tanya dokter itu lagi. Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Jangan bilang kalau anda juga tidak tau akan kehamilannya."

Mata Yunho terbelalak, dia tidak percaya akan apa yang barusaja dia dengar. Kehamilan? Kehamilan apa? Jaejoong? Aish.. Apa maksud semuanya?

"Maksud dokter?"

"Dugaan saya benar. Anda tidak tau kalau istri anda sedang hamil? Baiklah, berarti sekarang anda sudah tau Tn. Jung. Saya harap anda menjaga istri anda karena kondisi kehamilannya sangat lemah. Dia bisa kehilangan bayinya kapan saja. Kalau bisa jangan sampai dia tertekan karena sesuatu, karena kondisi mental juga bisa mempengaruhi kandungan. Jaga pola makannya, jangan sampai dia kelelahan atau sampai pingsan berkali-kali. Kalau istri anda pingsan lagi, segera bawa ke rumah sakit. Anda memang harus memberikan perhatian ekstra padanya, demi calon bayi kalian..~~" Yunho tidak lagi mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu. Dia masih shock. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan mereka tidak pernah tidur dalam satu kamar. Tidak mungkin.. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang seringai di bibirnya.

'Anak itu tidak mungkin anakku..'

Ti-Bi-Si

* * *

Okeeyy yorobun.. Ini lanjutannya, sengaja kubuat panjang.. hehe.. semoga kalian suka ya.. Oiya, maap yah, aku sama sekali gak bisa bikin adegan 'semut' atau 'lemon' atau apalah namanya ituh.. Aku sempet mikir juga sih, kalau seharusnya part yang di atas-atas itu seharusnya ada NC-nya. Tapi berhubung author baru kelas 3 SMA, aku gak bisa bikinnya. Mianhae yo..

Soo... Kasih review donk.. Sekalian kasih duit juga gak papa.. *matre* atau sekalian juuga kasih Lee Sungmin.. *maunya* atau Jaejoong? *mulai ngeyel, digampar* atau mm... mm.. Lee Donghae? Eh, Teukie aja deh.. Atau Nickhun? Atau... *ditendang ke ujung dunia, hipotermia di kutub utara, hilang si samudra antartika, eh.. tiba2 nongol di Korea.. Minta nikah deh ama Yesung oppa. Hehe* / Oke, /abaikan saja /


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong Yorobun... Istri simpanan Sungmin oppa kembali nyampah di fandom ini.. Gapapa toh? Gak bayar toh? Kalo bayar minta aja sama Siwon oppa ya.. Dia oppa aku kok.. hehe (saya becanda readers, mohon berhenti nimpukin saya,, pala saya udah benjol inih..)

Bagi yang gak suka kalo Jaejoong tersiksa, silakan mundur dengan teratur.. Jangan marah sama saya ya.. Kalo ntar jadi pengen bunuh saya sih bunuh aja si KyuHyun.. Apa? KyuHyun yang mana? Iya.. Si Evil maknae Super Junior itu.. Biar saya bisa dengan leluasa grepe-grepe Sungmin tanpa harus ngebekep tu orang dulu pake kolornya Kunyuk.. (bener-bener mintak mati nih author..)

Okeh, daripada saya malah ngegadein nyawa saya di sini mending kita mulai aja epep ini.. Oke.. Ayo kita ke Te-Ka-Pe.. (tek tek tek tek... *suara ketokannya Shindong a.k.a Dalang)

* * *

Yunho memandangi wajah 'istri'nya yang pucat pasi itu. Dia mengakui kalau sosok yang ada di depannya adalah sosok yang bisa dengan mudah membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Sosok yang cantik, lembut, bagaikan malaikat. Ya, malaikat yang dengan teganya dia sakiti setiap harinya. Dan malaikat itu sekarang sedang.. hamil? Hah.. Itu bahkan adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Yunho sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua bahkan tidak tidur dalam satu kamar. Kalaupun mereka tidur sekamar, Yunho tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Lebih baik cepat sadar, Jae. Kau masih harus menjelaskan tentang anak itu padaku. " katanya pada sosok yang sedang terlelap itu. Dia sedang sangat ingin marah sekarang. Apalagi kepada Jaejoong. Kalau memang Yunho tidak pernah menyentuhnya, pastilah itu anak orang lain. Jaejoong pasti berselingkuh dengan seseorang diluar pengetahuannya. Membayangkan itu saja rasanya Yunho sudah ingin menampar muka Jaejoong yang masih sangat pucat itu.

"Mmmhh.." bersamaan dengan erangannya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan yang dia dapati adalah sosok Yunho yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh dengan amarah. Tiba-tiba air mata Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja. Dia takut, sangat takut. Padahal dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu dia menginginkan sentuhan lembut yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya, dia ingin kata-kata manis penuh kasih sayang yang bisa menenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa kalau suaminya adalah Jung Yunho. Dan mendapatkan hal itu darinya adalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

"Yunho-ssi.." kata Jaejoong lemah, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Jaejoong memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk, walaupun perutnya masih sangat sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dan sepertinya usahanya untuk duduk itu memakan seluruh energi yang dia punya, dia hanya bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Katakan dia anak siapa, Jae!" tembak Yunho langsung. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho hanya menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, aku benci itu." Sambung Yunho, namun Jaejoong masih belum mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya Yunho-ssi? Anak apa? Anak yang mana?" tanyanya lemah. Yunho membentuk sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Atau kau sudah tidak tau lagi siapa ayah bayimu karena segitu banyaknya pria yang pernah memakaimu, hah? I thought so.." kembali smirk itu tampil di bibir Yunho, membuat kata-katanya terkesan jadi lebih tajam dan menyiksa. "That's who exactly you are, Jae. A f*ckin dirty whore! WHORE!"

Kata-kata Yunho terdengar seperti sebuah pisau tajam berkarat yang dihujamkan berkali-kali tepat di jantung Jaejoong. Perih. Sakit. Entah apa lagi kata yang tepat agar rasa itu bisa tergambarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian. Yunho lalu tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena ada hal yang lucu, tapi tawa mengerikan yang menyiratkan sebuah kebencian yang sangat.

"Masih bertanya? Oke, aku jawab. KAU HAMIL. Dan entah itu anak laki-laki brengsek yang mana." Jaejoong meremas dada bagian kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya. Dia malah berharap bisa langsung meremas jantungnya sendiri agar segala rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang akan menghilang. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu. Tidak akan.

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam. Menenangkan dirinya sebentar lalu berkata "Kalau begitu kau harus tau kalau anak ini adalah anak laki-laki brengsek bernama Jung Yunho." dengan nada pelan namun menusuk. Nada yang Yunho benci.

Yunho menggeram. Ditariknya kerah baju rumah sakit Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkulai di tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk menangispun tenaganya sudah habis.

"Jangan bohong padaku! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya denganmu. Heh.. Itu pasti anak pria lain! Pasti! Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi ada berapa orang lelaki yang kau kencani dan kau biarkan menikmati tubuhmu selama aku tidak ada di rumah!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Yunho. Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong melakukan hal itu pada seseorang. Cengkeraman Yunho di kerah baju Jaejoong terlepas begitu saja.

"Apa aku serendah itu di matamu Yun? Apa aku memang terlihat seperti seorang pelacur bagimu? Aku memang diam saja kau perlakukan seperti apapun. Tapi ini sungguh menyakiti hatiku. Aku bukan pelacur. Dan asal kau tau, aku bahkan masih virgin sampai tiga minggu yang lalu, sampai kau MEMPERKOSAKU. Kau Jung Yunho-ssi yang terhormat, kau MEMPERKOSA ku. Dan ini adalah anak mu!"

Yunho terdiam. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusaja dia dengar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat saat dia mabuk berat tepat ketika ibunya barusaja selesai meneleponnya, memarahinya habis-habisan karena dituduh tidak memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik. Apa malam itu? Karena paginya Yunho menemukan dirinya tertidur tanpa sepotong kainpun.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menangis, bahunya bergetar hebat. Tiba-tiba hati Yunho sakit melihatnya. Tanpa dia sadari, Yunho perlahan mendekat kepada Jaejoong. Tangannya sudah akan menyentuh bahu Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya, namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya.

Yunho kaget setengah mati saat dengan satu gerakan cepat Jaejoong menyentakkan jarum infus yang tertanam di tangan kirinya. Jaejoong kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan terseok-seok ke arah pintu. Karena kondisinya yang masih sangat lemah dan rasa sakit yang masih sangat menguasainya dia harus berpegangan pada dinding. Yunho yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan menahan tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tepat di matanya. Mata itu.. Mata Jaejoong merah, dan basah. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi ada begitu banyak kesedihan dan beban terdapat di sana. Yunho seolah-olah bisa melihatnya. Sosok itu sekarang sedang kesulitan, matanya sekarang sedang meminta pertolongan. Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah melisankan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho-ssi.. Aku tau sekarang kau pasti benci sekali padaku dan bayi ini kan? Aku tidak mau kau tambah membenciku, Yunho-ssi.. Maafkan aku.. Aku berjanji akan menggugurkan anak ini.. Tapi aku mohon jangan benci padaku.. Aku~.." tubuh Jaejoong kehilangan tenaga sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh ke lantai kalau Yunho tidak menahannya.

Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong bridal style ke tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong masih menangis, masih bergumam lemah, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Aku..mohon Yunho-ssi.. Ja..ngan..ben..ci..aku..la..gi.." kata Jaejoong di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Hati Yunho miris melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. "A..ku..mo..hon.." air mata masih terus mengalir dari sudut mata Jaejoong. Hati Yunho bagaikan tersentuh, airmatanya juga meluncur satu-satu. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya di menangisi Jaejoong. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia? Dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang sama tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Jaejoong selain rasa benci?

"Aku.. hh.. ber..janji.. akan meng..gugurkan.. anak.. hh.. ini.. A..ku..ber..jan..ji.." kata Jaejoong lagi dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki. Setelah itu Jaejoong tertidur kelelahan. Yunho mulai memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa benar itu bayinya? Kenapa dia menangis karena melihat Jaejoong menderita begitu? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

=Yunjae=

Tiga hari kemudian Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang. Yunho menjemputnya, walaupun tidak berkata apapun. Entah mengapa Yunho tetap mempertahankan keegoisannya dan memilih tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang 'katanya' sedang mengandung anaknya.

Setibanya di depan rumah mereka, Yunho segera masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong yang masih belum pulih itu berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya. Berkali-kali dia berhenti untu mengumpulkan tenaganya. Perjalanan ke kamar itu saja seolah-olah bagaikan perjalanan yang sangat jauh dan melelahkan baginya.

Jaejoong segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu menutupinya dengan selimut sampai sebatas leher. Saat ini yang Jaejoong inginkan hanyalah istirahat, dia sudah capek memikirkan cara untuk menggugurkan anak yang ada dalam kandungannya. Padahal dia sudah terlanjur mencintai anak itu. Haruskah anak tidak berdosa itu dia korbankan untuk Yunho?

Jaejoong sudah hampir tertidur saat dia merasakan perutnya bergolak hebat, seolah-olah ada yang mengocok isi perutnya sedemikian rupa sampai dia merasakan mual yang sangat. Segera Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

UUURRRRGGGGHHH.. HHHUUUUEKKK..

Jaejoong memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang padahal belum diisi sejak pagi. Dia terus saja muntah walaupun rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia muntahkan. Kedua tangannya menopang badannya di sisi kiri dan kanan wastafel. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya, dan wajahnya sekarang pucat dan kelelahan.

HHHUUUEEKKK..

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang, kakinya gemetar tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di sebelah wastafel itu. Dia masih mengatur napasnya sambil mencoba mengendalikan rasa mual yang terus menerus memaksanya untuk muntah. Lantai kamar mandi teryata lebih dingin dari yang dia kira.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk berdiri dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan langkah yang diseret-seret. Segera dia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini dia memeluk kakinya sendiri. Setidaknya dengan begitu rasa mualnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat cerita umma-nya yang dulu pernah dia dengar. Cerita yang dulu dia harapkan juga terjadi pada dirinya. Cerita saat umma-nya mengandung dirinya dan Junsu, adiknya. Umma-nya menceritakan itu dengan mimik yang sangat bahagia dan bangga.

Bagaimana tidak, appa-nya adalah appa yang paling baik di dunia, laki-laki penyayang yang selalu mencintai istri dan anak-anaknya. Ummanya pernah bilang saat kehamilannya yang pertama dia sangat tersiksa, sampai dia ingin menggugurkan kandungannya saja. Namun appanya selalu ada di samping ummanya, memberikan kekuatan dan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah putus. Sampai akhirnya dia terlahir ke dunia dengan selamat.

Mengingat itu Jaejoong menitikkan airmatanya. Mengingat betapa dia mengalami hal yang sama dengan ummanya tapi mendapat perlakuan yang bertolak belakang. Tidak perlu mirip, tidak perlu seperti appa-nya. Cukup menganggapnya ada saja. Cukup dengan menunjukkan kalau dia juga menginginkan anak itu sama besar seperti Jaejoong menginginkannya.

"Jaejoong." Suara Yunho memanggilnya. Jaejoong segera menghapus airmatanya dan duduk di kasurnya menghadap ke Yunho. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba kontan membuat perutnya sakit. Dia meringis sedikit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Yunho menanyakan keadaannya. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng lagi. "Kau sakit?" Jaejoong tetap menggeleng.

"Aku~" Jaejoong kembali merasa perutnya dikocok dengan cepat, juga keras. Selain mual, dia juga merasakan sakit. Dia memaksakan dirinya berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah di wastafel.

HUUEKK..

Yunho hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari pintu kamar mandi. Di satu sisi dia merasa geram, mengingat dia masih belum juga tau apakah anak yang dikandung Jaejoong itu anaknya atau bukan. Tapi di sisi yang lain dia merasa.. iba. Bukan, dia merasa.. bersalah. Juga bukan. Dia merasa.. ah, yang benar itu dia tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong limbung, lalu terjatuh. Yunho reflek menahan tubuh kurus Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Hei Jae! Hei!" Yunho berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong dari pingsannya, namun tentu saja tidak akan berhasil. Akhirnya dia membopong Jaejoong dan menidurkannya di kasur, menyelimutinya sampai sebatas leher.

Yunho memandangi sosok yang ada di depannya. Disekanya keringat yang mengalir di wajah pucat Jaejoong. Setitik rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Bukankah seharusnya seorang suami itu mendampingi istrinya? Apalagi dalam kondisi hamil muda, pasti sangat berat bagi sang istri. Tapi yang dilakukan Yunho adalah mengacuhkan Jaejoong, menyangkal keberadaannya dan keberadaan bayi mereka.

"Maaf.." katanya sambil tetap mengelus pipi Jaejoong pelan dan lembut. "Aku bukan suami yang baik.." Yunho merasakan perasaan janggal menguat di hatinya. Perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah ada dan terendap di sana sejak lama. Namun dia menyangkalnya dengan keegoisan. Tapi kini perasaan itu menyeruak dengan kekuatan tak terbendung. Yunho sudah hampir kalah dengan perasaan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jae?" bisik Yunho pelan.

TBC

* * *

Gimana? Pada mau bunuh KyuHyun kah? Silakan cari di dormnya.. Hahaha.. *ketawa epil*

Buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya... JEONGMAL GOMAWO.. *deeeeepppp bow*

Kalian gak tau seberapa berartinya repiew kalian buat aku dan epepku..

Walaupun aku gak bales satu-satu *aku lagi di warnet nih*,, aku tetap mencintai kalian... *muach* *digampar*

Jadi,, apakah sudi untuk merepiu lagi?

Flame allowed!~! Bash aja aku sesuka kalian, tapi jangan bash malaikat2 yang ada di epepku.. hhehehehe.. Tapi setelah kalian menge-bash saya, nantikan kedatangan saya di kota anda dengan celurit tajam berkilat-kilat.. hehe..


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong Yorobun... Mohon maaf ya, epep saya udahlah jelek lama pula apdetnya.. Saya melakukan ini secara tidak sengaja, karena tugas yang menumpuk, belum lagi saya sempet sakit., susulan ujian praktek, persiapan untuk UN, les, ngurusin laki (Sungmin) *plak!*(kebanyakan curcol, ditendang).. Pokoknya gitu lah.. banyak sekali aral melintang untuk epep Yunjae ini.. Tapi saya tetep merasa berhutang,, jadi saya bawalanjutannya sekarang.. Mianhae kalo gak sepanjang yang readers mau, inspirasi susah dapet kalau bayang-bayang UN terus menghantui... Akhir kata,, seperti biasa, kalau mau nyiksa orang setelah baca epep ini, siksa saja... YA! benarrr! Cho Kyuhyun!biar saya bebas grepe-grepe Umin.. Daripada saya ditimpukin readers, cekidot aja epep gaje saya ini..

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho pada dokter yang sedang memeriksa Jaejoong. Dokter itu lalu menurunkan stetoskop dari telinga ke lehernya.

"Kondisi kehamilan istri anda sangat lemah. Sedikit saja kecerobohan, anda bisa kehilangan anak anda, bahkan lebih buruknya lagi, istri anda juga. Saya menyarankan agar anda benar-benar merawat istri anda dengan baik, jangan sampai dia stress, dan penuhi gizinya."

Yunho hanya tertunduk. Dia tidak tau apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia masih tidak ingin mengakui kalau anak yang tengah dikandung Jaejoong itu adalah anaknya. Tapi saat mendengar bahwa dia bisa saja kehilangan bayi itu, dia merasa aneh. Ada rasa tidak ingin dalam hatinya. Apalagi saat dokter mengatakan kalau dia bisa saja kehilangan Jaejoong juga. Tanpa sadar Yunho bergidik. Dia menatap Jaejoong sebentar, lalu dia tau apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, terimakasih dok." Kata Yunho lalu dokter itu pergi setelah selesai melakukan semua pekerjaannya. Tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong di kamar itu berdua.

Jaejoong masih belum sadarkan diri. Yunho mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring. Dia memandangi wajah cantik sempurna di hadapannya. Bibir yang biasanya merah merekah itu kini putih pucat. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Jaejoong bertambah kurus. Tiba-tiba kejadian selama pernikahan mereka bergulir bagaikan sebuah film layar lebar. Membayangkan itu semua membuat Yunho bertanya-tanya, apakah selama ini yang bersikap sejahat itu adalah dirinya? Kenapa dia bisa memperlakukan sebuah mahakarya Tuhan paling indah itu sebegitu kejamnya?

"Eenngghhhh..." erang Jaejoong mengagetkan Yunho. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Keringat bercucuran membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Napasnya memburu, dia kelihatannya mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Aaaahhh.." Jaejoong berteriak, dia lalu terbangun dan kelihatannya sangat ketakutan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut.

Jaejoong segera duduk dan memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat. Yunho bisa merasakan badan Jaejoong gemetar, dia juga bisa merasakan detakan jantung Jaejoong yang sangat cepat dan napasnya yang memburu.

"Aku takut.. hh.. aku takut sekali.. hh.." kata Jaejoong disela-sela napasnya. Yunho yang sempat tertegun karena pelukan dari Jaejoong hanya membalas pelukan itu secara perlahan. Boleh dikatakan ini adalah pelukan pertama mereka sejak mereka menikah. Biasanya Jaejoong tidak akan berani bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menyapa Yunho tanpa menggunakan embel-embel ssi dibelakang namanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae. Jangan takut.." kata Yunho, masih dengan nada lembut, dan kini dia mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut saat merasakan pundak Jaejoong bergetar bersamaan dengan rasa basah yang dia rasakan di bahunya. Jaejoong menangis lagi, badannya masih gemetar. Apa yang membuat dia ketakutan sampai seperti itu?

"Kenapa Jae? Jangan menangis lagi.. Ada aku, Jae.. Aku akan.. ehm.. aku akan menjagamu, Jae.." Yunho terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Apa rasa bersalahnya yang sudah membuat lidahnya tidak bisa dia kontrol lagi?

"Jangan bunuh anakku, Yunho-ssi.. hiks.. aku mohon.." apa? Yunho kaget mendengarnya. Membunuh anaknya? Jaejoong mengira Yunho akan membunuh anaknya?

"Apa maksudmu Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya. Namun dengan segera Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga Yunho tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku tau Yunho-ssi benci anak ini.. Tapi aku mohon jangan bunuh dia.. Dia tidak bersalah.. hiks.. Kalau Yunho-ssi tidak menginginkannya, biar aku yang merawatnya sendiri.. Jangan.. hiks.. Jangan bunuh dia.." tangisan Jaejoong semakin dalam, semakin pilu. Jantung Yunho terasa bagai diremas-remas. Ternyata bagi Jaejoong dia sejahat itu. Bagi Jaejoong dia adalah monster yang akan membunuh anaknya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Aku melihatnya di mimpiku. Aku takut.. hiks.." Yunho lalu membelai punggung Jaejoong.

"Tidak Jae.. Boo Jae.. Anak itu akan tumbuh besar. Dia akan lahir, kita akan merawatnya.. bersama.." Jaejoong tersentak. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi?" pandangan Jaejoong menyiratkan sejuta tanda tanya dan rasa tidak percaya. Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Boo. Selama ini aku sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku.. aku hanya.. shock karena tiba-tiba harus menikah.. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diriku.. Tapi maafkan aku, karena sepertinya waktu yang kuambil untuk menyesuaikan diri terlalu lama, sampai membuatmu menderita.. Maafkan aku Boo.." setetes airmata jatuh dari mata bulat sempurna Jaejoong. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan airmata pilu seperti sebelumnya. Ini adalah airmata kebahagiaan. Airmata wujud syukur atas apa yang barusaja dia dengar dari Yunho.

"Yunho-ssi, terimakasih.." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Yunho lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Dada Yunho secara ajaib terasa lapang, dan Yunho mensyukuri itu. Dia mensyukuri kejujurannya terhadap dirinya sendiri dan Jaejoong. Memang, sejak lama inilah yang dia ingin lakukan. Merengkuh pria rapuh di hadapannya dan mendekapnya erat di dada bidangnya. Melindunginya dari dunia, melindunginya dari apa saja yang mugkin bisa melukainya barang sedikit. Mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong-nya, dan dengan bebas bisa mencintainya. Yunho tidak ingin mempertahankan keegoisannya lagi. Keangkuhannya dia buang jauh-jauh. Yang dia ingin lakukan sekarang adalah memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan dan memulai hidup yang baru bersama Jaejoong dan calon anak mereka.

"Boo-Jae.." panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sekarang menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma maskulin khas suaminya.

"Hmm?"

"Panggil aku Yunho saja." Kata Yunho. Jaejoong lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Yunho. "Hm.. tunggu sebentar." Yunho lalu memperbaiki posisinya, dia menyusun bantal di kepala tempat tidur lalu merebahkan kepalanya di sana. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dia merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin menyambut Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho yang hangat. Yunho mendekapnya erat, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong.

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih telah menerimaku.." kata jaejoong, Yunho lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah sabar menghadapiku.. Mulai detik ini, yang akan ada dalam kehidupanmu hanyalah kebahagiaan, Boo-Jae.. Tidak akan ada lagi air mata selagi aku masih ada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mata cantikmu itu mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi, Jae.. Pegang janjiku.." Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong, menghirup aroma yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik itu dalam-dalam, Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap tubuh Yunho.

"Boo.." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Yunho. Jaejoong semakin yakin dengan sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang, karena di mata itu tidak ada setitikpun kebohongan yang bisa Jaejoong lihat. Yang ada hanyalah refleksi bayangannya, dan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa Yunho dengan sepenuh hati mencintai orang yang ada di refleksi bayangan matanya itu.

"Saranghae.." Yunho menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, penuh perhitungan agar orang yang dicintainya itu tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho, dia menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut, seirama dengan gerakan bibir Yunho. Jaejoong hanya patuh pada aksi Yunho saat meminta izin untuk jalur akses ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka pun menautkannya, lama dan dalam. Berbagi semua cinta yang belum sempat mereka bagi sebelumnya. Ciuman itu terus bergulir, tanpa henti. Tetap dalam gerakan yang lembut dengan penuh cinta. Tanpa nafsu untuk menguasai dan mendominasi. Tapi hanya cinta yang mereka punya untuk dibagi dan dirasakan bersama.

Menyadari kontrol dirinya yang bisa jebol begitu saja, Yunho menghentikan aksi cintanya di bibir Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih, dia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong sakit lagi. Dia juga ingat bahwa Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan baru saja sadar dari pingsan. Dia harus banyak istirahat.

"Istirahatlah Boo.. Aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tidur.." kata Yunho. Jaejoong kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Sampai aku bangun, Yun.. Sampai selamanya.." kata Jaejoong, lalu dia menutup matanya. Tertidur dalam dekapan pria yang dicintainya, yang secara ajaib juga mencintainya dengan besar yang sama. Jaejoong bahagia. Ya, dia bahagia. Tak henti-hentinya hatinya bersyukur pada Tuhan atas Yunho yang kini telah berada di pelukannya.

* * *

Gimana Yorobun? Maaf ya pendek.. Sebagai gantinya, chapter depan aku panjangin deh.. Ada typos ya? Maaf ya.. Gak ada manusia yang sempurna, yang sempurna itu Tuhan kata Siwon.. Hehe..

Buat para reviewer... Terimaksih banyak... TERIMAKASIH BANYAK... Telah sudi merepiu epep abal seperti ini.. Maaf aku gak bales satu-satu, tapi aku baca kok ripiunya.. Aku lagi di warnet (lagi), jadi waktunya terbatas.. mohon maklum ya..

Jadi? Ada yang pada mau bunuh Kyu?

Ada yan sudah cinta sama Yunho?

Ada yang mengira penderitaan Jae masih kurang?

Untuk yang terakhir, tenang saja. Penderitaan Jaejoong bahkan baru saja dimulai.. hehehe.. *senyum epil*.. Yang gak setuju boleh timpuk KyuHyun..

Akhir kalam... wabillahi taufik wal hidayah.. riepiewnya ditunggu yah... hehehe *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong yorobun.. Maaf banget buat apdetnya yang super duper lama.. Soalnya kemaren-kemaren ini author sibuk banget belajar, ujian, nyiapin farewell, dan barulah sekarang bisa apdet epep ngebosenin ini..

Maap ya yorobun,, epep inih udahlah jelek lama pula diapdet.. Aduh.. Mianhae..

Yesungdahlah, daripada saya ngebacot terus kayak bekicot (?) mending dibaca aja lah ya lanjutan epep ini..

=Flashback off=

=now=

Tot..tok..tok..

Kemudian seseorang memunculkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu. Matanya yang kecil sekarang tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan iba, wajah imutnya kelihatan bersedih. Hyung-nya selalu saja begitu, melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan. Miris. Sakit. Hyung-nya yang dulu ceria dan penuh dengan semangat kehidupan sekarang bagaikan orang mati yang dipaksa untuk tetap hidup. Kosong. Hampa.

"Hyung.." panggilnya lembut. Namun orang yang dipanggilnya hanya diam, seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Jae hyung.." dia sekarang duduk di samping hyung-nya, matanya sudah terasa panas. Dia tau sebentar lagi akan ada aliran di pipinya tapi dia tidak berusaha menahannya. Dia lalu memeluk namja yang berkulit putih pucat bagaikan manequin yang terbuat dari batu mulia yang mahal harganya itu. Indah. Cantik. Namun tanpa nyawa.

Orang yang dipeluk tersentak sedikit, pikirannya sudah kembali ke dunia lagi. Dia lalu membalas pelukan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Junsu-yah.. Kenapa?" namja itu malah bertanya keheranan melihat keadaan dongsaengnya. Bahu dongsaengnya itu bergetar, tangisnya pecah seolah-olah ada suatu hal yang telah menorehkan luka yang sebegitu dalamnya di dalam hatinya. Ya. Junsu memang terluka. Terluka karena luka yang diderita Jaejoong.

"Hyung jangan seperti ini terus.. Aku ingin hyung-ku yang dulu.. Aku ingin Jae hyung-ku yang dulu.." kata Junsu disela isak tangisnya. Mendengar permohonan yang berasal jauh dari hati Junsu itu, Jaejoong merasa pilu di hatinya kian bertambah. Dia sudah membuat dongsaengnya bersedih. Dia yang sudah membuat dunianya sendiri seolah-olah berhenti. Dia sendiri yang mengklaim bahwa Mataharinya itu telah hilang, meninggalkan kebekuan dan kehampaan dalam hatinya. Tapi apa pernah sekali saja dia mengingat Junsu? Dan orang lain yang menyayanginya, yang juga menderita karena penarikan dirinya dari dunia luar?

"Sudah cukup semua ini hyung.. Kalau hatimu sakit, katakanlah! Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, lakukanlah! Aku mohon hyung, kembalilah hidup.. kembalilah padaku.." Jaejoong terdiam. Apa kata Junsu tadi? Balas dendam? Kenapa Jaejoong belum pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya? Balas dendam? Kedengarannya menarik juga.

"Junsu-yah..." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Junsu, menatap mata adiknya dalam lalu menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Uljima.. uljima.. My dolphin don't cry.." kedua mata besar Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapann yang sarat dengan kasih sayang.

"Hyung berjanjilah padaku.." Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung berjanji, hyung tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Hyung berjanji akan jadi hyung-mu yang dulu lagi.. Jangan menangis ya.. Hyung benci melihatmu menangis, hati hyung sakit melihatnya.." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong. Erat. Sangat erat.

"Gomawo hyung.. Jeongmal gomawo yo.." Jaejoong mengelus punggung Junsu.

"Ya, cheonmaneyo.." Diam-diam Jaejoong merancang sesuatu di otaknya. Kalau dia bisa dilukai, kenapa dia harus takut melukai? Jung Yunho mungkin terlihat kuat, tapi saat ini? Tidak. Tidak dengan kondisi dia yang setiap detik bersusah payah meminta Jaejoong kembali ke pelukannya.

=*Rn*=

Jung Yunho menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat setelah berkali-kali mendial nomor handphone Jaejoong dan tidak mendapat jawaban. Email yang sudah dikirim berkali-kalipun tidak pernah dibalas Jaejoong, bahkan dia tidak yakin apakah Jaejoong membacanya atau tidak.

Yunho tau betapa brengseknya dia dulu. Yunho tau dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang akan susah sekali dimaafkan. Yunho tau kalau dia terlalu kotor untuk mendapatkan satu maaf saja. Yunho mengerti seberapa besar penderitaan jaejoong yang disebabkan olehnya. Yunho tau semuanya, bahkan dia terlalu tau sampai-sampai dia ingin membutakan mata dan menulikan telinganya.

=Flashback=

Malam itu Yunho benar-benar marah karena dia kalah dalam salah satu tender yang bernilai ratusan juta won, ditambah lagi kekalahannya itu melibatkan musuh bebuyutannya yang bernama Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon inilah yang selalu mempermasalahkan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, ditambah lagi dengan kekalahan tendernya itu, Siwon malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi sekarang 'istri'mu hamil? Heh, kukira kau tidak napsu dengannya, tapi sekarang? Terbukti kan kalau kau memang gay? Aku sudah menduganya sejak SMA Yunho! Dan sekarang kau kenapa? Terpikir istrimu itu ya, sampai tidak konsen dalam presentasi?" Siwon mengeluarkan evil smirknya. "Oke lah.. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tender seratus juta won-mu.."

Ingin rasanya Yunho meninju mulut kuda liar itu. Mereka memang satu SMA dulunya, namun sejak lahir mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi rival. Keluarga Jung adalah saingan dari keluarga Choi. Jung Yunho adalah saingan terberat dari Choi Siwon. Sampai sekarang pun mereka masih seperti dulu, dan mungkin tidak akan berubah.

Setiba di rumahnya, Yunho masih dalam keadaan kepala panas. Amarahnya belum akan hilang bila belum dilampiaskan. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membanting apapun yang dia temui. Dia melemparkan tas kantor dan kunci mobilnya ke arah mana saja yang dia mau.

"Yunho-yah.." Jaejoong yang sedang menonton televisi terkejut dan segera menyusul suaminya. "Yunho-yah.. ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sudah naik dua anak tangga sedangkan Jaejoong masih di lantai bawah.

Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Wajah penasarannya sangat cantik, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan wanita sekalipun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Yunho mencintainya. Ya. Dia mencinntai Jaejoong. Tapi rasa kesalnya kepada Choi Siwon seolah-olah kembali terkuak saat dia melihat paras sempurna Jaejoong.

Yunho turun dari anak tangga kedua ke anak tangga pertama, dia menarik Jaejoong dengan satu sentakan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong, lalu melumatnya kasar. Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan aksi Yunho hanya dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu. Yunho meletakkan tangannya di leher Jaejoong dan menekankan kepala Jaejoong ke arahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hmmphh.. Yun.. Kau kenapa.. Hmpph..." tanya Jaejoong di sela-sela ciuman itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho malah menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan keras sampai terasa perih. "AH!" Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan jalur akses yang secara tidak sengaja dibuka Jaejoong. Dia sekarang sibuk menikmati sesuatu yang manis di dalam mulut istrinya.

"Yun.. hmph.. hosh.." Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk mencari oksigen, namun yang dia dapat malah serangan yang lebih intens lagi dari Yunho. Ciuman yang tadinya dia rasa sangat romantis berubah menjadi sangat bernapsu dan kasar. Beberapa kali Yunho menggigit bibirnya bahkan lidahnya, sampai dia yakin besok bibirnya akan membengkak.

Yunho masih terus saja melakukan hal itu, dan sekarang dia mulai memberi kissmark di leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai tidak menyukai permainan Yunho, dia tidak suka Yunho yang seperti itu, mengingatkannya dengan peristiwa dimana Yunho 'memperkosa'nya. Selama ini Yunho selalu menjaga agar Jaejoong tidak merasakan trauma itu lagi, bahkan Yunho tidak mau melakukan 'that' ke Jaejoong karena takut dia akan tersakiti. Tapi sekarang? Kalau tidak dihentikan Jaejoong akan mengalami hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya, dan usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ciuman itu terlepas, meninggalkan raut wajah kesal sekaligus marah di wajah Yunho. Jaejoong sebenarnya takut melihat Yunho yang seperti itu, tapi dia benar-benar sudah tidak mau lagi merasakan pengalaman pahit yang dulu pernah diberikan Yunho padanya.

Yunho lalu menahan kepala Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan besarnya, sehingga wajah Jaejoong tepat ada di depan wajahnya. Yunho menatap mata indah itu dalam, sedangkan orang yang ditatap masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu." Jaejoong membeku saat itu juga.

=Flashback Off=

Mengingat kejadian itu hati Yunho bertambah sakit. Kenapa? Karena mengingat hal yang pernah dia lakukan pada Jaejoong seolah-olah memperkecil harapannya agar bisa dimaafkan oleh namja cantik itu. Apalagi kesalahan besar yang itu.. Yang telah membuatnya dibenci Jaejoong selamanya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Jaejoong memaafkannya, atau paling tidak mendengar permintaan maafnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Yunho berdering. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika yang menelepon itu adalah Jung—eh bukan—maksudnya Kim Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati Yunho mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo.." bahagia. Ya. Yang dirasakannya adalah bahagia saat bisa mendengar suara indah itu lagi.

"Annyeong Yunho-ssi.." entah kenapa Yunho merasa kini suara Jaejoong sudah terdengar lebih berani dari biasanya.

"Annyeong.." kata Yunho. Dia masih harus mengumpulkan tenaganya agar bisa bicara dengan baik pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi.. Mianhae karena tidak pernah mengangkat teleponmu dan juga tidak membalas semua emailmu. Aku terlalu sakit hati untuk melakukan hal itu, kau tau kan?" Kata Jaejoong. Yunho tersentak. Bukan Jaejoong-ya. Jelas-jelas itu bukan Jaejoongnya. Yang bicara seperti itu bukanlah Boo-Jaenya.

"Mianhae Boo.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku mohon maafkanlah aku. Aku berjanji kalau kau mau memaafkan dan kembali padaku kita akan memulai hidup yang baru. Yang sangat baru sampai kau akan lupa hidup kita yang dulu. Kau mau kan Jae?" kata Yunho, penuh pengharapan dan kerendahan hati.

"Hah..." terdengar jelas bagi Yunho kalau Jaejoong sedang menghela napasnya. "Maaf? Hidup yang baru? Hah.. Jangan buat lelucon, Yunho-ssi.. Aku tau jelas siapa kau.." kata-kata Jaejoong bagaikan menohok hati Yunho. Jadi benar Jaejoong sekarang sudah membencinya?

"Benar Boo, aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi.. Maafkanlah aku, Boo.."

"Namaku KIM Jaejoong, Yunho-ssi.. Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi, terasa aneh di telingaku.." Jaejoong? Boo-Jaenya kenapa bisa jadi sekasar itu? "Dan satu lagi, tidak semudah itu kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dariku, Yunho-ssi.. Tidak setelah menyakitiku separah itu."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Apa yang kau inginkan agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku? Aku berjanji akan melakukannya." Di seberang sana, Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ingat seberapa banyak darah yang pernah keluar dari tubuhku karenamu?" Yunho menahan napasnya. Tentu saja itu banyak sekali. Hampir satu tahun Jaejoong selalu dapat siksaan darinya, tidak mungkin darah itu dihitung lagi.

"Ah.. Kau pasti masih ingat kan? Kan kau sendiri begitu menikmati setiap tetes cairan kental itu keluar dari tubuhku. Ya kan?" Yunho menahan napasnya. Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?

"Bingung? Oke, aku akan perjelas.. Aku ingin melihat darah keluar dari tubuhmu, sebanyak darah yang pernah kukeluarkan dari tubuhku dulu.. Bagaimana? Sanggup?" Yunho terkejut, jelas-jelas Jaejoong kini sudah berubah. Tapi bukannya itu juga gara-gara dia? Ah.. sudahlah.. Mungkin ini jalan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa ya? Ya sudah.." kata Jaejoong dengan nada meremehkan. Mereka terdiam sebentar. Lama, Yunho berpikir tentang perubahan drastis Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kapan kau ingin melihatnya?" senyuman iblis itu kembali terukir di bibir Jaejoong.

TBC

Haaaahhhh... Yorobun.. gimana? Kurang panjang ya? Alurnya cepet? Aduh, lagi-lagi maaf.. Ini bentuk kegalauan saya pindah jurusan mendadak dari IPA ke IPS.. *curcol terusss...*

Aku berubah pikiran untuk membalik keadaan.. Kasian Jae terus yang disiksa Yunho.. Kalo gantian, seru juga kali ya?

Hehe.. Yaudah deh.. Kalau ada yang gak suka sama fict ini, langsung aja santet Kyuhyun ya.. Biar dia gak grepe2 Umin lagi. Biar saya leluasa ngurus surat nikah saya sama Umin di KUA, jadi gak perlu ada figuran yang teriak2 lebai karena kagak rela Umin nikah ama wanita yang dicintainya.. Yieehhh... *ditampol kyu pake PSP* *maunyaaaa*

Yesungdahlah.. Ada gak yang sudi meripiu epep gagal ini? Hiks.. T.T *srooottt*

*dibuang ke rimba sumatera*


	6. Chapter 6

Yorobun.. Saya datang kembali membawa epep yang ntah kapan kelarnya ini.. Semoga kalian gak bosen baca epep gagal ini ya.. Sejujurnya saya mikirin lanjutan epep ini agak lama biar gak ada pihak yang kecewa.. Dan baru saja terpkir oleh saya saat TO SNMPTN soal IPS tadi pagi, sebenernya mau publish langsung siang tadi, tapi tadi saya ada tugas suci dulu buat masa depan.. haha.. *curcol terus, digampar*

Oiya, saya sekarang lagi tergila-gila sama BB baru yang namanya **B1A4**, saya gak tau kenapa (mungkin karena terlalu cinta ama Suju) saya liat Jinyoung mirip Yesung dan liat Baro inget Kibum.. Sebenernya Sandeul rada mirip Onew sih,, dan Gongchan itu MAGNAE PALING KEREN yang pernah ada (selain Changmin tentunya.. hehe..)

Udah deh, sekian dulu promosi B1A4-nya, kapan2 mungkin aku mau bikin epep tentang mereka.. Tapi tunggu perkembangan dulu, dan aku kira Gongchan itu Uke banget. Hehe..

* * *

Yunho menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menandakan kalutnya suasana hatinya saat ini. Jaejoong benar-benar bukan Jaejoong lagi. Ataukah malah dia yang membuat Jaejoong menjadi begitu?

'**Aku ingin melihat darah keluar dari tubuhmu sebanyak darah yang pernah keluar dari tubuhku'**

Sungguh kata-kata itu membuat Yunho teringat dengan peristiwa itu. Saat pertama kalinya dia melihat begitu banyak darah keluar dari tubuh seseorang, lebih miris lagi karena yang menyebabkan keluarnya darah itu adalah dirinya.

=Flashback=

"Aku akan menceraikanmu." Kata-kata dingin yang mampu menusuk sangat dalam itu keluar dari bibir Yunho begitu saja. Jaejoong membeku, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang paling dia takuti bila keluar dari bibir Yunho. Cerai.

Mata Jaejoong memanas saat kedua bola mata Yunho memandang tepat ke manik mata Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian. Jaejoong takut, dia kecewa, dia sedih, mengingat kebahagiaan yang baru saja direguknya dari sosok Yunho akan menghilang begitu saja.

"Ke.. kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berusaha keras menahan bulir air yang sudah memenuhi matanya. Dadanya sesak, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa semua kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan baru-baru ini hanyalah semu belaka. Ternyata dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia. Ternyata Yunho memang begitu membencinya.

"Tch.." Yunho menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Karena AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU!" kata Yunho dengan penekanan di kata-kata terakhirnya, dan hal itu bagaikan godam yang menghantam jantung Jaejoong, membuatnya ingin menghentikan detakan menyakitkan itu untuk selamanya.

Airmata itu mengalir satu-satu saat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak memandang mata Yunho lagi. Isakan kecil namun pilu terdengar dari bibir merah Jaejoong. Dia terluka, hatinya berdarah untuk yang kesekian juta kalinya. Namun yang kali ini terasa begitu sakit, sampai dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja.

Kenyataan bahwa jantung Yunho mendadak tidak karuan berdetak dan setiap denyutnya menimbulkan sakit luar biasa ketika melihat tubuh ringkih Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis membuat ego Yunho menyeruak keluar, seolah tidak mau kalah dengan sisi melankolisnya.

"Jangan perlihatkan lagi airmata menjijikkan itu di depanku." Ucapnya dingin. Yunho segera membalikkan badannya dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Airmatanya sudah hampir menetes saat dia mendengar suara lembut dan pelan khas orang yang sedang menahan tangis memanggil namanya. Entah mengapa, dada Yunho bagaikan dihantam beban berat, menyakitkan. Mengingat dialah penyebab terbesar tangis itu.

"Yunho-ssi..." dia membeku, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan terucap dari mulut Jaejoong. "Bunuh aku Yun.."

Mata Yunho terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan nada putus asa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Jangan bercanda. Itu tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Yunho terus menaiki anak tangga itu, namun sebelum dia sampai di lantai atas, sebuah tangan kecil yang lembut menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kumohon, tinggalkanlah aku setelah kau membunuhku.." tetesan airmata Jaejoong jatuh ke tangan Yunho yang digenggam Jaejoong. Lewat itu Yunho dapat merasakan sakit menjalari darahnya, dan lebih sakit lagi saat menyadari bahwa Jaejoong bahkan merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih parah daripada yang dia rasakan.

Yunho berbalik, lalu menyentakkan tangan Jaejoong dengan kuat. Jaejoong terkejut, namun dia hanya menunduk.

"KAU KIRA AKU MAU MASUK PENJARA HANYA GARA-GARA MEMBUNUH PELACUR SEPERTIMU, HAH? PELACUR YANG BERBOHONG BAHWA ANAK YANG DIKANDUNGNYA ADALAH ANAKKU AGAR ANAK ITU MEMILIKI AYAH YANG TERPANDANG, YANG AKAN MENGANGKAT DERAJATMU DAN ANAKMU. IYA KAN JAE? AKU BISA MEMBACA PIKIRANMU!" Yunho sendiri bahkan kaget dengan teriakannya yang tidak berperasaan itu.

PLAK!

Tamparan Jaejoong bahkan hanya terasa bagaikan hembusan angin, saking matinya perasaan dan hati Yunho. Mati karena menyakiti orang yang ternyata dicintainya. Mati karena dia telah kalah oleh ego-nya, oleh harga diri semu-nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku Yun? Penderitaanku? Luka di tubuhku? Kehancuran hatiku? Katakan padaku apa yang belum kau dapatkan, Yun.. Biar aku memberikannya padamu sekarang.. Agar kau berhenti menganggapku serendah itu.."

"Satu-satunya yang belum kau berikan padaku saat ini adalah... KEMATIAN ANAK ITU!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ternyata kebencian Yunho yang sangat itu bukan hanya ditujukan untuknya, tapi juga untuk makhluk tidak berdosa yang kini hidup di rahimnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa memberikannya kan? Tch.. Kalian sama saja, sama-sama menjijikkan!" Yunho sudah ada di lantai dua, sedangkan Jaejoong masih di anak tangga yang terakhir. Jaejoong kembali menarik tangan Yunho agar pria itu memberi sedikit atensi pada apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku tau kenapa kau ingin membunuh anak ini, Yun..." Jaejoong kini menatapnya dingin, airmatanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, tepatnya tidak bisa mengalir lagi. "Kau takut saat anak ini lahir kau akan mencintainya kan? Kau takut saat anak ini lahir kau akan melihat bayangan dirimu pada wajahnya kan? Kau takut akan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah anak kandungmu dari orang yang paling kau benci di dunia! Kau takut dengan lahirnya anak ini akan menghadapkan kenyataan bahwa kau memperkosa istrimu sendiri ke depan matamu! Kau takut dengan perilaku menyimpangmu sendiri kan, Jung Yunho? Tch.. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?" kata-kata Jaejoong menjatuhkan Yunho sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Yunho menggeram, emosinya memuncak melihat manik mata Jaejoong memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek seperti itu. Jung Yunho bukan orang seperti itu. Orang terhormat seperti Jung Yunho tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan menyimpang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin!

""Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku marah kan Jae?"

PLAK!

Tamparan itu sekuat tenaga dilayangkan Yunho ke pipi kanan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong berlutut di anak tangga itu. Sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah menjadi tanda seberapa kuatnya tamparan yang dilayangkan Yunho padanya.

"Berdiri kau, Jae!" Yunho menarik kerah baju Jaejoong sehingga dia berdiri di anak tangga yang lebih rendah daripada tempat Yunho kini berpijak. "Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuh anak keparat itu, BIAR AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan Yunho sekuat tenaganya ke tubuh Jaejoong yang masih dia tahan dengan cara menggenggam erat kerah bajunya. Yunho masih bisa melihat darah yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong yang pecah terkena tinjunya, sudut mata Jaejoong yang lebam dan pelipisnya yang juga mengeluarkan darah. Namun satu hal, Yunho tidak pernah benar-benar memukul Jaejoong di bagian yang dapat menyebabkan dia kehilangan anak itu.

Ya. Yunho hanya ingin melampiaskan emosinya sesaat.

Namun caranya sepertinya salah.

Dan kesalahan itu sangatlah fatal.

Satu pukulan dilayangkan kembali oleh Yunho ke muka Jaejoong. Yunho yang sudah mulai lelah kehabisan tenaga hingga pukulannya tidak sedahsyat tadi. Namun tanpa dia sadari, cengkeramannya di kerah baju Jaejoong—yang menjaga agar tubuh Jaejoong tidak terjatuh dari tangga—terlepas begitu saja.

Dalam sekejap tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya terjatuh dari anak tangga yang paling atas sampai ke lantai dasar. Yunho bisa melihat jelas tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke anak tangga yang tinggi dan berlekuk itu. Darah Yunho berdesir, rasa khawatirnya mulai memuncak sampai ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak, bila berkali-kali kepala, perut, dada dan organ tubuh Jaejoong yang lainnya secara beruntun terhempas ke tangga yang keras itu menghasilkan bunyi yang memilukan.

"Arrgghhh..." erang Jaejoong kehabisan tenaga dan kesakitan. Saat tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dasar dengan keras, dia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Yunho segera turun dari tangga, berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang kini terkapar penuh darah dan tidak berdaya. Darah mengalir dari kepala belakangnya, dari hidungnya, dari pelipisnya, di sudut bibirnya, bahkan dia memuntahkan darah juga.

"JAE!" Yunho segera mengangkat kepala Jaejoong dan begitu terkejut saat tangannya terasa basah oleh cairan anyir yang kental bernama darah. Jaejoong yang sudah menutup matanya tadi membuka matanya kembali.

"Su..dah.. pu..as..kah.. Yun..ho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong terbata-bata. Yunho hanya tertegun, diam seribu bahasa. Sosok mengenaskan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah istrinya, dan kondisi istrinya yang menyedihkan itu adalah akibat dari sikap tempramentalnya sendiri.

"Arrrgghh... Ngghhh..." Jaejoong merasakan perutnya bagaikan ditekan, dililit, lalu dihantam dengan begitu kuat hingga dia tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu dia merasakan suatu cairan aneh mengalir membasahi kakinya.

"Ennngghhh.. Arrghhh..." Yunho kaget. Setaunya darah yang keluar itu adalah pertanda buruk baginya.

Kesadaran Jaejoong perlahan memudar seiring sakit yang sangat terkulai lemah membuat Yunho berteriak kencang memanggil namanya.

JAEJOONG!"

~*Rn*~

Piip.. piip.. piip.. piip..

"Jaejoong-ah.."

'_**Apa yang telah terjadi padanya, Yunho-ssi? Mengapa separah ini?'**_

"Mianhae.."

'_**Dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah..'**_

"Jae.."

'_**Hanya Tuhan yang tau apakah dia sanggup bertahan atau tidak..'**_

"Bangunlah.."

'_**Maaf Yunho-ssi, tapi dia koma..'**_

"Aku... aku... mencintaimu, Jae.."

'_**Entah kapan dia akan bisa membuka matanya..'**_

"Sa..rang..hae.."

'_**Kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras..'**_

"Sebegitu terlambatnya kah Jae?"

'_**Kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya patah..'**_

"Kumohon Jae, jangan siksa aku dengan cara ini.."

'_**Selain terluka fisik, sepertinya dia mengalami penderitaan psikis yang lebih parah..'**_

"Siksa aku Jae, maki aku, pukul aku, bahkan bunuh aku.. Tapi bangun Jae.. Kumohon.."

'_**Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami..'**_

"Aku menyesal, Jae.."

'_**Dia sepertinya sudah tidak punya semangat lagi untuk hidup..'**_

"Bertahanlah Jae.. Setidaknya untuk membalaskan dendammu padaku.."

'_**Detak jantungnya sempat berhenti..'**_

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku, Jae? Kau dengar aku kan Jae?"

'_**Maaf, tapi... Dia kehilangan anak dalam kandungannya..'**_

DEG!

Yunho menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat kata-kata dokter selalu terngiang di telinganya. Saat ini dia sedang ada di ruangan bercat putih penuh aura kematian, dan di tempat itu juga terbaring seseorang yang dulu sangat dibencinya. Ya. Dulu.

Airmata penyesalan tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata Yunho. Kemungkinan Jaejoong untuk survive kurang dari 20%. Dan penyebab semua itu adalah DIRINYA. JUNG YUNHO. SI BRENGSEK JUNG YUNHO.

Piip.. piip.. piip.. piip..

Dalam waktu satu hari saja, detak jantung Jaejoong sempat terhenti dua kali. Yunho terus dan terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong sambil menangis. Menangisi ke-iblisannya. Menangisi kebejatannya. Menangis karena menyesali perbuatannya.

Tapi apa gunanya? Jaejoong koma sekarang dan hanya Tuhan yang tau kapan dia akan sadar. Benar, keinginan Yunho untuk membunuh anak dalam kandungan Jaejoong terkabul. Namun tidak dengan membawa serta Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun mereka sempat saling mencintai selama beberapa saat. Sampai egoisme mengalahkan segala yang ada dalam diri Jung Yunho.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanya penyesalan, dan rasa malu untuk bertemu kedua orangtua dan adik Jaejoong, juga malu pada Orangtuanya sendiri karena telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung.

Namun peduli setan dengan semua itu. Yang Yunho pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara menebus kesalahannya. Bagaimana agar Jaejoong tetap hidup. Agar Jaejoongnya kembali membuka matanya. Agar dia memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Agar dia memiliki kesempatan untuk... mencintainya sekali lagi..

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya yorobun, ternyata penyiksaan terhadap Yunho kita pending dulu. Aku mau ngasih alasan dulu kenapa Jae segitu bencinya pada Yunho, dan seberapa banyak darah yang Jae minta dari tubuh Yunho.

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya.. Udah agak panjangan kan?

Maaf ya bagi semua reader yang repieunya belum aku bales.. Tapi kalian harus tau betapa senengnya aku baca ripiew dari kalian seolah-olah punya semangat baru buat nulis lagi.. Tetep kasih ripiu ya reader sekalian, agar saya punya charge-an energi buat ngelanjutin epep ini..

Buat **tee-tah, Angel Xiah, Blue-Mist78, dFaFallenAngel, Arisa Adachi, Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie, Lanlopumin, MaxAberu, Priss Uchun, Min Hyorin, Nikwon, gimo michiko, ciixtabi, KYUyunJAE04, Dhikae, RizmaHuka-huka, , JulyCassieElfShawol, Amu Zholdick, RARA, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, zero BiE, Rim Na Captcha, kiimee08, Vmaknae10, jongwoonieswife-sj, shin hyun mi, mellchaa syvenneshte, Devil53, Sulli Otter, ELFishyShfly, Ana-Ryhan, Lee Hyun Mi, Maki Kisaragi, Thazt, QB, **dan yang lainnya yang udah bersedia baca apalagi ripiu.. I lop yu pul ampe tumpah-tumpah deh..

So,, Mind to review?

Kalo ripiunya banyak aku lanjutin cepet deh.. *maksa*

Gak kok.. Terserah aja.. Yang penting udah mau baca..

ChangKyu... 3


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

Hallo reader.. Maaf ya baru sekarang bisa apdet.. Soalnya aku sibuk masalah lulus-lulusan kemaren, dan sekarang sibuk mikirin mau kuliah dimana. Hm.. Doakan aku ya reader, supaya bisa masuk PTN.. huhuhu.. Galau saya.. T.T

Oke, daripada aku semakin abal, langsung baca aja deh ya... Capcay ciin..

* * *

~~Jaejoong POV~~

"Jaejoong-sshi.." aku menengok ke belakangku, dan mendapati seorang pria tampan tengah tersenyum sambil membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Aku yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi tersenyum padanya. Dia segera saja duduk di sebelahku dan menyodorkan bunga itu padaku.

"Untukmu. Meskipun mereka tidak secantik kamu. Hihi.." dia terkikik sedikit, mungkin merasa geli dengan kata-kata gombal yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Aku tersenyum lagi, mungkin ini efek dari lesung pipinya? His smile is so contagious.

"Cheesy.. As usual.." kataku sambil merebut bunga dari tangannya dengan pelan.

"Ow.. And it's not working.. As usual.." dia lalu menatapku dengan intens. Merasa risih, aku lalu balik menatapnya.

"What is that glare for, huh?" tanyaku. Dia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kananku. Dia menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"How long will you let me.. yearning for you like this, Joongie? Berapa lama lagi harus aku menunggu?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, kata-kata itu seolah-olah memberikan tekanan yang besar pada otakku. Orang ini, Choi Siwon, untuk ke sekian kalinya mengucapkan kata-kata ini untukku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Dia bilang dia menungguku. Tapi hatiku.. hatiku seolah-olah menolaknya.. Aku tidak tau kenapa.

"Say something, Joongie.. Please.." tatapan matanya melembut. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Siwon, please.. I.. I've told you I need time.. I.. Even my wounds still don't heal yet.. Please understand.." Siwon memejamkan matanya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan hatinya. Kekecewaan yang sama dengan yang selalu dia rasakan setiap kali aku memberikan penolakan seperti ini.

"Arasseo yo.. Kau masih mencintainya kan? Aku tau.." dia melepaskan tanganku lalu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bersalah.. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Jangan bersedih begitu.." ucapku pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Dia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua tanganku. Dia sudah sangat baik, dia yang selalu menemaniku disaat semuanya bahkan telah terlihat hancur bagiku. Yang mencoba membuatku bangkit lagi, dan berusaha menghapus lukaku yang bahkan sampai kini masih mengeluarkan darah. Choi Siwon.. Heh.. Aku tidak menyangka temanku waktu SMP itu sampai sekarang masih menaruh hati padaku.

Aku harus apa? Senang? Aku rasa tidak. Sedih? Juga tidak. Karena secara tidak sengaja pintu hatiku sudah tertutup untuk orang lain. Ya, secara tidak sengaja.

Oke, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi. Hatiku tidak tertutup, tapi hatiku sudah terlalu penuh dan dikuasai oleh seorang pria brengsek bernama Jung Yunho. Dia.. entah apa yang bisa membuatnya lenyap dari ingatanku. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang keinginanku hanya satu. Menghapus rasa cintaku padanya, dan memperlakukannya 'sebaik' dia memperlakukanku dulu. Sangat simpel kan?

Siwon perlahan melepaskan pelukanku, dan memutar posisi duduknya hingga kami berhadapan. Dia menatap mataku, membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan selain balas menatapnya.

"Tidak peduli berapa lama, Jaejoong-ah.. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun.." perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku memundurkan dudukku, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi aku kalah siasat, Siwon menahan belakang kepalaku agar wajahku tetap menghadap wajahnya.

Wajahnya semakin dekat, sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya di kulitku. Bulu kudukku berdiri, aku seolah-olah dihadapkan lagi dengan hal yang dilakukan Yunho dulu. Aku takut Siwon akan semakin liar dan nantinya kehilangan kendali dan menyakitiku seperti Yunho.

Aku gemetar, sampai bibirku ikut bergerak. Napasku memburu dikarenakan aktivitas jantungku yang tidak karuan. Hanya beberapa senti lagi bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, berusaha mengelak dari apa yang pasti akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Jaejoong..." suara itu.. Suara itu adalah suara yang sangat aku kenal. Yang dengan mendengarnya sedikit saja membuat jantungku mencelos dan rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba datang lagi. Tapi kali ini.. suara itu malah terdengar seperti orang yang terluka, bukan orang yang terbiasa melukai. Dan itu jelas-jelas bukan sifat dasar Yunho.

Siwon merasa terganggu dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Aku tau dia sedang mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi. Dia lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh kebenciannya pada Yunho, yang telah berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi kami duduk sekarang.

~~END OF POV~~

Siwon menyeringai licik, sedangkan Yunho terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Hai brengsek.." kata Siwon dengan nada sarkastis. Yunho menaikkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Hai bajingan.." balas Yunho tak kalah sarkastis. "Kau tidak pernah tau ya kalau seorang laki-laki tidak boleh mengganggu ISTRI orang lain?" tanya Yunho dengan tekanan pada kata 'istri'. Giliran Siwon yang mengeluarkan smirk-nya sekarang.

"Istri? Hah.. Kau itu tidak tau diri ya? Selama ini kau kemana saja heh? Di saat-saat seperti ini baru kau bilang dia istrimu! Menjijikkan!"

"Hahaha.." Yunho tertawa palsu. "Menurutmu mana yang lebih menjijikkan, aku tidak pernah menyebutnya 'istri', atau tangan kotormu itu yang dengan tidak tau dirinya menjalari tubuh istri orang lain? Bukannya dulu kau yang paling ribut tentang masalah aku yang Gay?"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Dia mungkin sudah memukul Yunho kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi.." panggil Jaejoong dingin, dan Yunho tidak menyukai itu. Yunho mengarahkan manik matanya tepat di manik mata milik Jaejoong, dan yang dia lihat adalah.. kebencian.

"Apa menurutmu kau tidak seharusnya MALU bicara seperti itu di depan MANTAN istrimu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penekanan dimana-mana. "Bahkan kau masih menyebutku ISTRIMU setelah sekian lama kau menolak bahkan hanya untuk melihatku? Kau menyesal? Merasa bersalah? Takut dengan perbuatan menyimpangmu sendiri? Heh?" kalau seandainya yang ada di depannya itu bukanlah sosok cantik dengan kulit putih pucat serta bibir semerah cherry, Yunho pasti mengira yang berbicara itu bukanlah Jaejoong. Bukan JaejoongNYA.

"Kau salah, Jae.. Kita masih belum bercerai.." kata Yunho sepelan mungkin, lebih cocok dikatakan kalau dia terluka.

"Belum bercerai katamu?" Jaejoong sekarang berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho sambil menatap mata Yunho dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi. "Setelah aku menderita segitu parahnya karenamu, kau masih bisa bilang kita belum bercerai? Cih.. Tidak tau malu kau Jung Yunho."

Yunho terdiam. Dengan kata-kata Jaejoong itu dia sukses terbungkam. Dia tidak punya bukti lagi untuk meringankan kesalahnnya, karena memang yang dia lakukan itu sudah terlalu kejam untuk ukuran seorang yang disebut 'suami'. Yunho menunduk, merasakan matanya mulai terasa perih.

"Maafkan aku.. Bagaimana agar kau bisa memaafkanku, Jae.. Tolonglah.."

Baik Jaejoong maupun Siwon sama-sama terkejut dan tdak percaya akan adegan yang tengah berlangsung di depan mata mereka. Jung Yunho, pria yang memiliki harga diri paling tinggi di dunia memohon pada orang yang pernah dilukainya. Sungguh keajaiban sedang terjadi di sini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, setetes cairan asin itu bergulir dengan bandelnya ke pipi Yunho. Yunho tidak berusaha menahannya, dia tidak peduli apa tanggapan Jaejoong terhadapnya sekarang, apalagi tanggapan si bajingan Siwon tentang musuh bebuyutannya. Yang dia tau pasti adalah, Siwon pasti merasa menang dan sedang menertawakan kekalahannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu.."

Yunho tersentak, Siwon juga. Kata-kata dingin itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir kecil Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan setitik harapan mulai menangkupinya, namun Siwon mulai diliputi rasa khawatir akan kelanjutan hubungan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi kau sudah tau syaratku kan?"

DEG.

Syarat itu lagi. Ya, syarat yang diajukan Jaejoong bila Yunho ingin kembali kepadanya adalah untuk melihat Yunho mengeluarkan darah sebanyak yang pernah dia derita dulu. Dalam artian, Jaejoong ingin melihat Yunho lebih menderita daripada dirinya. Dan dalam kata lain, Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho MATI.

Tapi apa pedulinya? Yunho tak lagi menginginkan hidup menderitanya tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong. Yunho lebih baik mati dalam usahanya mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong daripada seumur hidup mati karena rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Yunho, secara kasarnya, sudah tidak menginginkan hidupnya lagi apabila itu harus dia lewati tanpa Jaejoong. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Yunho bersedia menerima perlakuan apapun. Yunho sudah siap untuk MATI di tangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tentu saja. Apa harus kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Yunho. Siwon hanya menatap mereka karena tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh, tentu.. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" kata Jaejoong, dengan nada ceria seolah-olah ini adalah momen yang paling dia tunggu seumur hidupnya.

Yunho merentangkan tangannya sedikit, lalu memejamkan matanya seolah-olah sudah siap dengan segala yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku sudah siap. Mulailah, Jae.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Jaejoong maju beberapa langkah sampai posisinya sangat dekat dengan Yunho.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan di pipi kiri Yunho. Siwon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Setaunya Jaejoong tidak akan mampu menyakiti apapun, bahkan binatang sekalipun. Tapi sekarang dia dengan tega menampar 'suami'nya dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"Itu untuk pernyataan cintamu barusan. Kau pikir aku percaya, heh? Menjijikkan." Hati Yunho berdecit sakit mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut manis Jaejoong. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa panas di pipinya, hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Dan ini masih belum seberapa. Masih panjang penyiksaan yang akan dia alami malam ini. Yunho pasrah, tidak ada niat melawan. Bahkan bila harus mati di depan musuh bebuyutannya, dia terima.

PLAK!

Kali ini di pipi kanan. Yunho tidak membuka matanya, hanya menikmati rasa panas di kedua pipinya saja.

"Itu untuk sakit di hatiku. Asal kau tau, sampai sekarang dia masih belum sembuh!" suara Jaejoong sudah mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Dia tidak kuasa melakukan hal itu, namun egonya menolak. Egonya mengeset pikirannya agar menjadi kejam, lebih kejam dari apa yang pernah dia terima dulu.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Itu untuk setiap tetes airmataku. Setiap airmata penyesalanku karena menikah dengan pecundang sepertimu!"

Airmata perlahan mengalir dari mata Yunho ynag terpejam. Bukan karena sakit. Tapi karena dia menyadari betapa kata-kata Jaejoong itu memang benar adanya.

Siwon membatu di tempat. Dia hanya melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa berminat untuk menghentikannya. Perlahan-lahan menikmatinya juga.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Itu untuk airmata Junsu yang jatuh karenaku! Kau tidak tau seberapa berharganya dia bagiku kan? Dan melihat airmatanya itu membuat hatiku sepuluh kali lebih sakit. Gara-gara KAU!"

PLAK! PLAK!

"Ini untuk setiap jengkal tubuhku yang pernah kau sentuh dengan tangan kotormu. Aku bahkan jijik dengan diriku sendiri bila mengingat kejadian itu, kau tau!"

Airmata kini sudah menganak sungai di pipi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho tetap tidak membuka matanya. Pipinya sekarang sudah memerah, bahkan sudah mati rasa akibat pukulan-pukulan Jaejoong. Selemah apapun Jaejoong, dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Pukulannya tetaplah sakit. Sedangkan Siwon? Mulai senang dengan adegan di depan matanya.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan kental mengalir dari hidungnya. Darah. Baguslah. Akhirnya darah pertamanya keluar juga. Harus berapa banyak darah lagi? Hanya Jaejoong yang tau jawabannya.

"Itu untuk setiap hari yang kulewati di rumah sakit, setiap detik ketika aku koma, dan setiap memar yang aku derita!"

PLAK!

"Itu untuk semua pukulanmu dan lebam di tubuhku!"

PLAK!

"Itu untuk kata-kata cinta palsu yang kau tujukan padaku!"

Jaejoong berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napas. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Tapi sakit hatinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu lagi dan lagi.

Jaejoong kembali mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa dan mengumpulkannya di tangan kanannya.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Tamparan bolak balik itu membuat Yunho mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sakitnya bahkan sudah tidak terasa. Pipinya merah dan bengkak, dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya.

Jaejoong berlutut sambil menutup mukanya. Tangisnya pecah, pilu.

"Dan itu.. Itu untuk ANAKKU!"

Nyuuut..

Sakit, sakit lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa dideskripsikan dari kondisi hati Yunho sekarang. Airmatanya masih mengalir, entah kenapa dia tidak malu sedikitpun. Melihat Jaejoong yang berlutut sambil menangis, jelas sudah kalau kehilangan anaknya itu membawa kesedihan yang sangat besar bagi Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menatapnya dalam. Tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

Siwon segera memeluk tubuh rapuh Jaejoong dan membelai punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkan dan meredakan tangisnya. Ingin rasanya Yunho menerkam Siwon saat itu juga, tapi dibatalkannya, mengingat dialah pesakitan di kasus ini, bukan Siwon.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia menghapus airmatanya sambil mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Aku tidak menangisimu, jadi berhenti memandangku seperti itu!" kata Jaejoong. Yunho diam, Siwonpun juga.

"Kenapa diam saja, Yunho-ssi? Kau pasti masih ingat dengan jelas kan seberapa banyak darah yang harus kau tunjukkan padaku? Mulailah.."

Yunho tidak bergeming. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ayo cepat.. Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku hanya untuk menghajar bajingan sepertimu. Lakukan sendiri! Akan lebih sakit bukan? Lakukan tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun!" Jaejoong mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya jadi berteriak. Siwon sempat tertegun dibuatnya.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan matanya tertuju pada pisau buah yang ada di atas meja dekat Jaejoong berdiri.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Yunho menggoreskan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya. Dia meringis sedikit, merasakan sakit mulai membungkam mulutnya. Sakit, ternyata benar saat kita melihat darah mulai menetes sakit akan semakin terasa.

Yunho tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong, senyum sambil menahan sakit. Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kaget dengan aksi Yunho, tapi dia sembunyikan.

"Lalu.. sekarang apa?.." tanya Yunho sambil meringis.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya, Jae.. Sepertinya aku sudah tau apa maksud semua ini.." tawar Siwon, sedikit menyeringai. Jaejoong hanya memandanginya heran, tapi tidak menolak. Dan sialnya Siwon menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan.

"Heh bajingan, jangan ikut campur.." Yunho terduduk karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Darah sudah menggenang di lantai, tapi Yunho malah tersenyum senang karena itu.

Jaejoong tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka sayatan di tangan Yunho. Dia bisa melihat Yunho memucat, tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit, tapi anehnya senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Jaejoong bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Yunho, matanya mulai meredup.

Dengan satu sentakan di kerah bajunya, Siwon membuat Yunho berdiri dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau tau, Jung? Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini padamu.." kata Siwon disambut seringaian dari Yunho.

"Oh ya? Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu.." kata Yunho, sukses membuat Siwon sedikit melongo.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kesempatan bagus begini jangan disia-siakan, Choi.. Ayo lanjutkan.." Yunho lalu terbatuk, dan entah bagaimana, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau gila, Jung!" kata Siwon, tanpa maksud untuk memaki. Yunho kembali dan kembali menyeringai.

"Kukira kau sudah tau sejak dulu, Choi.. haha.."

"Siwon-ah.." panggil Jaejoong. Dengan segera Siwon dan Yunho memandang Jaejoong penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan namja cantik itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Katamu kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan padanya? Aku ingin melihat darah lebih banyak lagi, Siwon-ah.. Kau mau membuatkannya untukku kan?" kata Jaejoong dengan nada seduktif, yang membuat baik Yunho maupun Siwon tidak akan bisa menolak.

Siwon sekilas memandang ragu ke arah Yunho yang sudah lemas. Sepertiga darahnya mungkin sudah hilang dari tubuhnya yang sudah mendingin dan memucat.

"Kau dengar kan? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia? Kalau bisa keluarkan saja darah dari tubuhku ini sampai tidak tersisa setetespun.. haha.." tawa yang sedih, yang pilu. Bagaimanapun, tingkat kebencian Siwon pada Yunho tidak setinggi itu sampai dia tega melihat Yunho meregang nyawa seperti itu. Siwon lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah baju Yunho, dan Yunho langsung terduduk lemas.

"Jaejoong-ah... Maafkan aku, tapi kalau untuk masalah seperti ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya.."

"Bajingan pecundang.. Cih!" Maki Yunho, hampir tidak terdengar. Siwon tidak menggubrisnya.

Siwon berancang-ancang untuk pergi dari tempat penyiksaan itu, bermaksud untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh.

"Siwon-ah.." panggil Jaejoong. Siwon otomatis berbalik. Dan alangkah kagetnya Siwon melihat Jaejoong sedang mengarahkan ujung pisau ke lehernya.

"Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan.." paniknya. Yunho sebenarnya juga ingin mengomentari aksi Jaejoong, tapi dia sudah terlalu lemas untuk itu.

"Lakukanlah Siwonnie.. Atau kau mau melihat darahku? Hm? Siwonnie.." Jaejoong menggunakan tekanan psikis untuk Siwon, dan sepertinya itu berhasil..

"Jae.." gumam Siwon. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya. "Hm.. Aku.."

"Siwonnie.."

"Tidak perlu jual mahal begitu, brengsek! Kau mau melakukannya kan?" maki Yunho. Siwon menghela napas.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.."

TBC

* * *

Oke, apakah kepanjangan? Gak juga kali yah..

Maaf ya reader sekalian apdet FF jelek ini lama banget.. Aku lagi galau karena SNMPTN.. Doain aku ya reader.. Sapa tau kita bisa ketemu suatu saat nanti... bla.. bla.. *abaikan*

Makasih buat ripiunya ya.. Aku sangat terharu.. Maaf aku gak bisa bales satu-satu.. Aku Cuma bisa doain agar bias kalian semakin ganteng dan semakin seksi.. Khusus buat Minnie dan Wookie, biar mereka tambah imut. Lama-lama aku makan juga mereka. hehehe..

Jadi, apakah ada yang mau ripiu? Gomawo.. 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo siapapun yang secara sengaja atopun gak sengaja buka halaman ini, nikmati aja deh ya ceritanya.. Maaf kalo pendek banget, soalnya laptop author lagi sarap nih.. huruf J nya kacau, padahal itu penting buat ngetik JAEJOONG. Ya kan? Yasud, enjoy deh..**

**Previous Story:**

"Siwon-ah.." panggil Jaejoong. Siwon otomatis berbalik. Dan alangkah kagetnya Siwon melihat Jaejoong sedang mengarahkan ujung pisau ke lehernya.

"Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan.." paniknya. Yunho sebenarnya juga ingin mengomentari aksi Jaejoong, tapi dia sudah terlalu lemas untuk itu.

"Lakukanlah Siwonnie.. Atau kau mau melihat darahku? Hm? Siwonnie.." Jaejoong menggunakan tekanan psikis untuk Siwon, dan sepertinya itu berhasil..

"Jae.." gumam Siwon. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya. "Hm.. Aku.."

"Siwonnie.."

"Tidak perlu jual mahal begitu, brengsek! Kau mau melakukannya kan?" maki Yunho. Siwon menghela napas.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.."

**Chapter 8 My Heart Still Doesn't Change**

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan kepalan itu sekuat tenaga ke muka Yunho. Tak ayal, Yunho yang sudah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya terpental jauh ke belakang, sampai kepala belakangnya terbentur keras ke sudut meja sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Dengan buas Siwon kembali menghampiri Yunho yang sekarang tengah sibuk mengatur napasnya seolah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang kini menguasai Yunho. Dia menarik kerah baju Yunho lalu memandang wajah penuh darah itu dengan prihatin.

"Maafkan aku, Jung.. Kau keras kepala, sama seperti.. istrimu.." bisik Siwon dekat telinga Yunho.

"Terimakasih Choi.. Aku.. hh.. suka hasil kerjamu.. Teruskan saja, sampai.. hh.. dia puas.. Choi.. Uhuk.." darah kembali keluar dari mulut Yunho. Siwon kaget, dia ingin menyudahi segalanya dan segera membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit. Namun yang memiliki hak atas keputusan itu sekarang adalah Jaejoong, bukan dirinya.

"Tidak, Jung! Kau gila! Aku akan menelepon ambulans.." namun Yunho menahan tangan Siwon. Dia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Ah.. Siwon tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Ku.. mo.. hon.." pinta Yunho. Melihat airmata keluar dari sudut mata Yunho, Siwon merasa dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti pinta Yunho. Dengan berat hati, dia lakukan apa yang Yunho suruh.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Jaejoong tertegun. Adegan itu sangat jelas terlihat olehnya, namun ego memaksanya untuk tetap diam. Yunho jelas-jelas sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi, bahkan bergerakpun sudah tidak. Setetes airmata mengalir begitu saja tanpa dikomandoi Jaejoong. Padahal memang itu kan yang diinginkannya? Pembalasan dendam yang setimpal, bahkan kalau bisa yang jauh lebih kejam daripada yang pernah ia alami.

Siwon terengah-engah setelah menghentikan pukulannya terhadap Yunho. Yunho sendiri tergeletak di lantai, entah masih sadar atau tidak. Darah masih tetap mengalir dari kedua urat nadi yang sengaja dipotongnya tadi. Sekarang ruangan yang mulanya berkeramik putih gading itu kini telah menunjukkan warna merah darah yang menyala. Dan itu semua darah Yunho. Jaejoong mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa ini sebenarnya yang dia mau? Pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini?

Yunho memaksakan tubuhnya yang telah bersimbah darah itu untuk duduk. Susah payah dia mencoba duduk sampai akhirnya terbatuk-batuk, dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat darah yang dia muntahkan dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Terpaku. Tidak tau lagi apa yang dia inginkan setelah melihat hasil dari perbuatannya.

Yunho sekuat itu. Bahkan setelah kehilangan darah sebanyak itu dia masih bisa mencoba duduk, bahkan sekarang, dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Yunho memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan ke arah Jaejoong walaupun terseok-seok. Sebelah tangannya memegangi dada, dan sebelah lagi dia biarkan terkulai begitu saja. Namun entah bagaimana dan entah dia dapatkan darimana, yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya itu adalah sebilah pisau yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyayat urat nadinya.

Ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan memberikan pisau itu padanya. Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggenggam pisau itu, dalam posisi mengacung ke depan. Jaejoong kaget, entah apa maksud dari perbuatan Yunho. Begitupun Siwon yang hanya bisa melihat adegan itu tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

"Belum.. hh.. cukup kan.. Jae?" ucap Yunho di sela-sela napasnya. "Sudahi saja.. Jae.. hh.. Kalau itu membuatmu senang.. hh.."

Yunho menggerakkan tangan kecil Jaejoong yang memegang pisau dalam satu gerakan cepat, yang bahkan Jaejoong saja tidak menyadari gerakan itu.

JLEB!

"Eenngghhh..." lenguh Yunho tertahan. Mata Jaejoong membulat. Dia shock atas apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho. Yunho sengaja menggerakkan tangan Jaejoong menusukkan pisau tajam itu tepat di perutnya.

GREP!

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat, membuat pisau itu tertanam lebih dalam di perutnya. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang terasa membunuhnya.

Perlahan, Yunho menyesap wangi tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Dia menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam, hanya sebagai antisipasi apabila itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun kemudian lututnya melemah, tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh bila tidak ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Napasnya tercekat dan pendek-pendek.

"Sa.. rang.. hae.. Jae.. hh.."

Tubuh Yunho ambruk ke lantai, diikuti dengan Jaejoong yang berlutut di dekat tubuh tak sadarkan diri Yunho. Pelukan tadi seolah-olah menamparnya keras, seolah-olah menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dunianya yang lain. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya, seakan-akan bukan dia orang yang sejak tadi menyaksikan penyiksaan itu. Lebih tepatnya, mengatur penyiksaan itu.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong. Tapi tentu saja yang dipanggil tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Yun..." airmata Jaejoong mulai menganak sungai. "YUNHOOO!" teriaknya frustasi.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala Yunho perlahan dan meletakkan di atas pahanya. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat dia merasakan darah mengaliri tangan dan pahanya, membuat seluruh pakaian yang dia pakai berlumuran darah.

"Yun, mianhae.. Yun.. YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO!" Jaejoong mendekap erat kepala Yunho dan ada di pangkuannya. Menumpahkan segala rasa kekhawatirannya lewat tangisan yang tidak sedikitpun dia coba bendung.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa diam saja.. PANGGIL AMBULANS! SELAMATKAN YUNHO-KU.. hiks.." Jaejoong terisak, dan itu baru menyadarkan Siwon dari keterpakuannya akan adegan dramatis itu.

=YunJae=

Jaejoong duduk di ruang tunggu sambil masih tetap menangis terisak-isak. Siwon ada di sampingnya sambil mengelus punggungnya, berusaha untuk membantu menenangkan, namun tidak mempan. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa bagaikan seorang pembunuh, seorang yang kotor, orang jahat yang tidak memiliki prikemanusiaan. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang paling dicintainya, dan dengan keadaan yang separah itu, entah Yunho masih bisa selamat atau tidak.

"**Maafkan aku Boo. Selama ini aku sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku.. aku hanya.. shock karena tiba-tiba harus menikah.. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diriku.. Tapi maafkan aku, karena sepertinya waktu yang kuambil untuk menyesuaikan diri terlalu lama, sampai membuatmu menderita.. Maafkan aku Boo.."**

Kata-kata Yunho saat dia meminta maaf pada Jaejoong terngiang kembali di telinga Jaejoong. Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat tulus, tanpa ada sedikitpun kebohongan. Seharusnya Jaejoong tau, seharusnya Jaejoong sadar kalau kata-kata itu memang diucapkannya dengan penuh kesungguhan hati.

"**Terimakasih sudah sabar menghadapiku.. Mulai detik ini, yang akan ada dalam kehidupanmu hanyalah kebahagiaan, Boo-Jae.. Tidak akan ada lagi air mata selagi aku masih ada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mata cantikmu itu mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi, Jae.. Pegang janjiku.."**

Airmata Jaejoong jatuh lagi. Dia tidak takut dibilang lemah, karena memang itulah dirinya. Lemah, tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Bodoh, mudah dihasut, sehingga inilah yang terjadi. Tindakan yang dia lakukan tanpa berpikir dua kali akhirnya membawanya ke kesedihan yang bahkan lebih dari yang lama. Menorehkan luka yang lebih parah di samping luka lama yang masih menganga.

"**Istirahatlah Boo.. Aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tidur.."**

"Sampai nanti, Yun.. Sampai selamanya..." Jaejoong mengulangi dialog yang pernah terjadi antaranya dan Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap tubuh lemah Yunho terbaring dengan selang-selang dan perban-perban di sekujur tubuhnya dari luar melalui kaca yang terpasang di pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Suara monoton dari mesin itu terdengar sampai keluar, mengerikan. Tidak memberikan harapan sedikitpun, malah memudarkannya secara perlahan.

Jaejoong menempelkan telunjuknya di kaca itu, seolah-olah sedang membelai sosok yang ada di dalamnya. Sosok itu tidak sadarkan diri, entah kapan akan membuka matanya.

Bukankah memang ini yang dia minta? Membalik keadaannya dan Yunho? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena Yunho justru mengalami hal yang lebih parah dibandingkan dirinya dulu.

"Keadaan Tuan Jung sangat kritis. Dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah, biasanya orang yang kehilangan darah sebanyak itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Tapi untunglah dia kuat. Kepalanya juga terbentur sangat keras, menyebabkan gegar otak yang cukup parah. Ditambah lagi luka tusukan yang sangat dalam sampai melukai ginjal kirinya. Dan dengan terpaksa, ginjal kirinya itu harus diangkat dan dia terpaksa hidup dengan satu ginjal.." Jaejoong dapat mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dengan dokter yang menangani Yunho. Separah itukah?

"Saya bahkan kagum dengan Tuan Jung. Kalau orang lain mungkin saja sudah tidak bisa selamat, namun dia bisa bertahan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia pegang, yang tidak ingin dia lepaskan. Dan itu memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertahan."

"Benarkah itu, Yun?" Jaejoong bertanya seolah-olah Yunho akan menjawabnya. "Apa yang memberi kekuatan sebesar itu padamu, Yun? Aku mencintaimu, Yun.. Aku memaafkanmu.. Bangunlah Yun.. Kau tak ingin aku menangis lagi kan?"

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang rawat Yunho yang sebenarnya belum boleh dijenguk siapapun. Tapi apa pedulinya? Bukankah dia punya hak atas suaminya sendiri?

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho, menggenggamnya erat, menciuminya, mendekapnya.. Dia membelai wajah pucat Yunho. Masih halus seperti dulu. Masih belum berubah. Dia membelai rambut hitam legam Yunho. Masih lembut seperti dulu. Masih belum berubah. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka masker oksigen Yunho, lalu dengan lembut menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yunho, melumatnya pelan dengan segenap cinta yang dia miliki. Dia lalu memasangkan lagi masker itu, sadar kalau saat ini Yunho sangat mmbutuhkannya. Bibir Yunho juga masih sama. Masih belum berubah.

"Yun..." bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho. "My heart still doesn't change.."

"Kau pernah mendengarku bernyanyi Yun? Pasti belum.. Kau tau? Suaraku sangat bagus.. Kau ingin mendengarnya? Benarkah?" Jaejoong bicara seakan-akan Yunho memang benar-benar menawabnya. "Kunyanyikan lagu kesukaanku ya.. Setelah kunyanyikan, kau janji harus membuka matamu.. Arra?"

**Jonyeok nouri jigo.. hana dul kyeojineun..**

**Bulbichul tarasseo.. Noege gago isseo..**

(After the after glow sets, I'm going towards you..

Following the lights which turn on one by one..)

"Aku datang padamu, Yun.. Sekarang, untuk selamanya.. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, apapun yang terjadi.. Aku mencintaimu Yun.. Perasaanku masih belum berubah.."

**Chagaun barame umchuri ne okaega..**

**Naeryeo antgi jone naega gamsajulkke..**

(I'll embrace you, before the cold wind makes your shoulder flinch..)

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Yun.. Merasakan kau memelukku lagi.. Dari mulai aku menutup mata, sampai aku membukanya lagi keesokan harinya.."

**Nal bwa love you.. Babogateun geudae**

**Gu modeun goshi naegen da sojunghangeol..**

(I love you, the foolish you..

You are so precious to me..)

"Bangunlah Yun.. Kau sangat berharga untukku.. Hanya kau saJa, Yun.. Bangunlah.. hiks.."

**Geudae wiro ttorun taeyang mankeum..**

**Nuni bushin gaseumeuro..**

**Gidaryeoun shigan mankeum neol naega jikyeojulkke..**

(As much as the sun that rises above you..

I'll make you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart..)

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, Yun.. Aku harus berbuat apa lagi? Kau marah padaku?"

**Gidohal modeun kkumi ganjolhan nae hyanggiro nama**

**Uri hyanghae isseo.. More than the air I breathe..**

(All the dreams I've prayed for,

They are going towards you with my sincere scent,

More than the air I breathe..)

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di samping tangan Yunho, sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya. Sambil terus berdoa akan keselamatan suaminya. Sambil meminta kesempatan sekali lagi.

=YunJae=

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari hidup Yunho, dia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di rumah itu. Rumah yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan buruk, tapi di sisi yang lain memberi kenangan termanis dalam hidup Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masuk perlahan ke dalam rumah itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Sama, masih tetap sama. Dia melangkah ke ruang tamu. Di sana adalah tempat dimana Jaejoong menunggu Yunho pulang bekerja. Jaejoong bahkan masih ingat malam saat Yunho mabuk dan melakukan sesuatu yang meninggalkan luka dalam untuk Jaejoong. Dia lalu menuju ke dapur. Dia masih ingat saat dia membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho, meskipun seringkali tidak disentuh.

Jaejoong menaiki tangga yang lumayan tinggi itu. Masih ingat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana rasa pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Yunho pada tubuhnya, saat dia jatuh dari tangga yang paling atas ke bawah, dan saat dia kehilangan bayinya.

Perlahan dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar mereka. Dia seolah-olah melihat kembali adegan-adegan yang terjadi di kamar itu. Adegan saat dia sakit dan Yunho yang menungguinya. Adegan saat Yunho berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat waktu dia memeluk Jaejoong dari mulai dia menutup mata sampai terbangun kembali di pagi harinya.

Begitu jelas bagi Jaejoong bahwa kenangannya dengan Yunho sangatlah banyak. Meskipun kenangan buruk yang dia alami segitu banyaknya, namun kejadian-kejadian manis yang diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hati seolah-olah bisa mengalahkan semuanya.

Ditambah lagi ingatan tentang Yunho yang berada di rumah sakit, yang entah akan bertahan hidup atau tidak. Jaejoong merasakan cintanya pada Yunho yang sudah berusaha dia hapus, tiba-tiba menguat. Yunho rela disiksa sebegitu beratnya hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong. Apa lagi kalau bukan dikarenakan dia memang benar-benar menyesal?

Jaejoong beralih ke ruangan kerja Yunho. Berantakan. Kertas-kertas berceceran di mana-mana. Map-map yang biasanya tersusun rapi kini berceceran. Pandangan Yunho terhenti di sebuah benda yang tertelungkup di atas meja, tepat di samping sebuah buku hitam kecil yang tebal. Jaejoong mengambil benda itu. Figura foto. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat fotonya ada di dalam figura itu.

Dalam foto itu Jaejoong sedang tertidur dengan damai. Kebahagiaan jelas terukir di wajah cantik itu. Jaejoong tau, foto itu pasti diambil Yunho saat dia tidur dalam pelukan Yunho. Karena selama ini, yang bisa membuatnya bisa sedamai itu adalah pelukan suaminya.

Jaejoong beralih pada buku hitam itu. Buku itu terlihat seperti sebuah jurnal. Perlahan Jaejoong membukanya. Di halaman pertama jurnal itu ada tulisan 'U-KNOW' dengan tinta hitam, dan di bawah tulisan itu ada tulisan 'JJ' dengan tinta merah. Jaejoong menduga kalau 'JJ' itu adalah inisial dirinya, dan tulisan dengan tinta merah itu menurutnya ditambahkan jauh lama setelah tulisan di atasnya ditulis.

Jaejoong membuka halaman berikutnya.

"_**Hidup dalam aturan orang lain. Mereka lupa kalau aku memiliki dunia sendiri.**_

_**Tapi kalau ini demi kebahagiaan ibuku, lantas aku bisa apa?"**_

Jaejoong tau kalau ini pasti ditulis Yunho saat ibu Yunho menjodohkan mereka. Yunho memang memiliki kekasih saat itu, dan demi keinginan ibunya itu dia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Halaman berikutnya..

"_**Jung Yunho sudah berubah. Bukan lagi Yunho yang penuh etika seperti dulu. **_

_**Ini bukan kemauanku. Aku benci diriku yang sekarang."**_

Ternyata Yunho juga tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang kasar itu. Memang setau Jaejoong dari Ibu Yunho, dia adalah anak yang patuh dan penurut. Tapi karena paksaan dan kekangan ibunya, sedikit demi sedikit dia berubah. Jadi, semuanya tidak sepenuhnya salah Yunho kan?

Beberapa halaman berikutnya..

"_**Kenapa aku sejahat itu? Dan kenapa dia sesabar itu?**_

_**Berhentilah membuatku merasa semakin bersalah.."**_

Dan Jaejoong membalik buku itu lagi..

"_**Anakku? Anak kita? Bagaimana bisa?"**_

Halaman berikutnya..

"_**Jangan seperti ini.. Jangan sakit begini.. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.."**_

Airmata Jaejoong tumpah. Yunho selalu memperhatikannya. Yunho memikirkannya. Ternyata Yunho melakukan itu semua...

"_**Sudah terlambatkah kalau aku memulainya sekarang, Jae?"**_

Belum, Yun.. Tentu saja Belum.. Kapanpun kau memulainya tidak akan pernah terlambat..

"_**Maafkan aku, Jae.."**_

Dan seluruh halaman berikutnya diisi kata-kata yang sama.

"_**My Heart Still Doesn't Change..**_

_**Please come back to me, Jae..**_

_**Jaejoong.. Jaejoong.. Jaejoong.."**_

Jaejoong membiarkan tangisannya keluar dengan bebas. Yunho tulus, dia tau itu..

Dan di halaman terakhir..

"_**Haruskah aku melakukan ini, Jae?**_

_**Kau benar-benar menginginkan kematianku?"**_

Dan di belakang buku tertilis dengan tulisan yang besar..

"_**JAEJOONG-AH.. I WISH I COULD TELL YOU THIS MYSELF, SARANGHAE.."**_

"Nado, Yun.. Nado saranghae.." Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari rumah itu dan menuju kepada Yunho-nya..

=Yunjae=

Jaejoong berlari ke ruangan Yunho, dan menemukannya masih terlelap di balik masker oksigennya. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka masker itu dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho lalu melumanya sedikit. Dia berusaha mengejawantahkan segala perasaanya pada Yunho, sedalam-dalamnya. Setulus-tulusnya.

Dia melepaskan ciuman iu setelah agak lama. Bibir Yunho yang tadinya pucatpun sudah sedikit memerah.

"My heart still doesn't change.. My heart still doesn't change.. My heart still doesn't change.." Jaejoong membisikkannya berulang-ulang, berharap Yunho mendengarnya. Dia lalu memeluk Yunho, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho, menyesap dalam-dalam wangi Yunho yang sangat familiar baginya.

Lama, lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Jaejoong sekarang berbaring di dekat Yunho, memeluknya protektif.

"Bangun, Yun.. Sudah lama kau tertidur begini.. Bangunlah untukku.." Jaejoong bisa merasakan napas Yunho lewat dada Yunho yang naik turun dengan teratur.

Dia menangis di dada Yunho, karena lengan kekar Yunho tidak melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong seperti dulu. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi karena dia tidak mampu.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, saat Jaejoong sudah hampir terlelap dalam pelukan orang yang dicintainya itu, dia merasa ada sentuhan lembut di rambutnya. Kontan, dia kaget. Sentuhan itu.. seperti sentuhan Yunho yang menyebabkan perasaan galau Jaejoong mendamai sekeika.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, ingin memastikan kalau yang membelai kepalanya itu memang tangan Yunho.

"Hai Jae.." Yunho tengah membelai rambutnya, lalu menatapnya dengan intens. Yunho tersenyum, senyum yang sepertinya sangat tulus. Jaejoong yang masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya hanya bisa menatap sosok tampan sempurna itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae.." Yunho mendekap Jaejoong, meskipun tidak seerat biasanya. Jaejoong yang kemudian tsssersadar, segera membalas pelukan itu lalu melanjutkan tangisannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tapi saat ini adalah tangis bahagia.

"Hei.. jangan menangis.. Kalau begini terus lebih baik aku koma lagi saja.." ancam Yunho. Jaejoong mengerakan pelukannya.

"Jangan! Jangan.. Kalau kau berani, aku kan mati. Aku benar-benar akan mati, Yun.." dia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Arghh!" erang Yunho. Otomatis Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. "Lukanya masih sakit, Jae.. Jangan dipeluk sekasar itu.." kata Yunho sambil terkikik.

"Kau ini.." Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho, namun kali ini tidak seerat tadi. "Saranghae.."

"Nado.." Yunho membalas pelukannya, lalu mereka berdua tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu.

=Yunjae=

Jaejoong baru saja datang dari apartemennya sambil membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Dia begitu kaget saat mengetahui Yunho sedang menangis.

Jaejoong segera menuju tempat tidur Yunho, lalu menggenggam tangannya. Yunho terisak-isak, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang sangat melukai hatinya tengah berlangsung. Bahkan Jaejoong belum pernah melihat Yunho sesedih itu.

"Yunho, gwaencanha yo? Kenapa menangis?"

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang masih dalam posisi berbaring. Jaejoong bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Yunho saat dia memaksakan tangisannya untuk berhenti. Namun isakan-isakan kecil masih juga keluar. Yunho seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, lalu berlindung di pelukan ibunya.

"Tenanglah Yun.. Ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi.."

Lama, butuh waktu lama agar Yunho bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sampai punggung Jaejoong terasa sakit karena terlalu lama membungkuk. Jaejoong kembali membelai punggung Yunho, mentransfer energi positif agar Yunho merasa sedikit tenang.

"Jae.. Jae.." panggil Yunho tanpa melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong.

"Hmm?"

"Jae.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Katakanlah Yun.. Aku menunggu.."

"Eratkan pelukanmu, Jae.. Aku sakit.. I'm in pain, Jae.. Hold me.."

"Iya, Yun.. I'm holding you.. "

"Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan, Jae.. Kakiku berat.."

DEG!

Jaejoong kaget, khawatir. Namun dia masih berusaha berpikir positif.

"Itu karena kau baru sadar dari koma, Yun.. Cepat atau lambat kakimu akan bisa digerakkan seperti semula lagi. Percayalah padaku.."

"Bohong.. Kau bohong, Jae.. Aku.. Aku lumpuh kan, Jae? Aku lumpuh.. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi kan? Jawab aku Jae!"

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa diam, dia menangis dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin Yunho lumpuh, kan? Tidak ada yang terjadi pada kakinya. Ini pasti karena dia baru sadar, Jaejoong terus berpikir seperti itu. Setidaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, Yun.. Tidak.. Jangan pikirkan itu dulu.. Aku panggilkan dokter dulu.." saat Jaejoong akan melepaskan pelukannya, Yunho malah mengeratkannya.

"Peluk aku.. Jangan pergi lagi, Jae.. Peluk aku.."

Jaejoong pun memeluk Yunho semakin erat. Dia naik ke atas tempat tidur itu, lalu mendekap kepala Yunho di dadanya, seperti seorang ibu yang memproteksi anaknya. Yunho masih terisak sesekali di dada Jaejoong, dia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong dalam-dalam, berharap itu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae.."

"Aku juga.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun..."

Cerita ini lama-lama jadi kayak sinetron nih.. Panjang dan bertele-tele. (btw, ini chapter terpajang lho..) Maafkan aku ya reader.. Sebenernya siap ujian PTN mau langsung aku post, api modem bermasalah.. Kali ini yang rusak itu huruf 't'. Gimana coba aku mau bikin 'cinta' ? hihihi.. Maaf ya kalau ada yang muntah setelah baca ini, cheesy banget.. Banyak banget cheesy lines-nya.. Maapkan akuh.. *nyusup di bawah selimut Yunjae*

Aku baru aja nonton video YunJae, waaah... they are so cute together... YunJae shipper poreper lah pokokna mah.. hihihi.. Siapa yang setuju wajip ripiu.. hihi..


	9. ATTENTION:

Fanfic ini saya STOP.

Mohon maaf, jeongmal mianhae.

Mungkin bagi yang tau, ada keguncangan di fandom ini (jiahhh)

Bagi yang masih ingin baca, sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban saya, hubungi saja saya di akun FB atau twitter saya, atau PM saja saya. Akun ini tidak akan saya matikan.

FB dan Twitter saya, silakan liat di profil.

.

.

.

Mohon maaf karena kesannya tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tapi justru ini bentuk tanggung jawab saya atas pelanggaran guideline yang telah saya lakukan.

.

.

Terimakasih atas segala pengertiannya.

.

.

Maaf juga atas entri ini, saya tau ini juga melanggar guideline.

.

.

With love and tears (huhu T.T)

-Rn-


End file.
